Grace by Chance
by R J Slatts
Summary: A living legend from The Original Series returns to the Enterprise after disappearing 5 years ago. JL Picard reunites with a former love, will they try again? PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Planet Vulcan 2355 (Spock):

Mejohm Riax found me in the Vulcan Archives, researching the Kolinahr.

"Spock, old friend, still hanging around these old dusty rooms?" He interrupted "Computer archives are faster."

"I enjoy the simplicity of searching through these old records." I responded, "and the solitude."

"Understood," he replied, "but I know of no one else to contact." He began wringing his hands, my friend was in distress. "My beloved niece, Grace,"

"The daughter of William and Sandra Slattery?"

"Yes, the same," Mejohm lowered his head, "they have medicated her, and still she fights. I fear for her life and her sanity. She does not even acknowledge Tessius, her brother."

"I will come." I assured my old friend.

I walked into the facility where they were holding the girl. She was backed into the corner. Her brother Tessius stood near the door, trying to calm her, calling her name softly, 'Grainne'. She was striking out at anyone who tried to approach her. Her mind was a flurry of grief, and fear and something else I could not place. I could feel her through the glass where I was watching. I was told she was a strong telepath and recently her abilities were as she entered puberty.

I entered the doorway and stood next to her brother for a moment, he glanced at me, tears streaming down his face. I could feel his pain and fear, but he was not a telepath, more of an empath. I took a deep breath and focused on the girl. "Grainne" I called with my mind, she paused in her flailing. She turned her gaze to me, her breathing slowed so I approached and grabbed her arm, pulling her tight to me. She struggled to free herself, but I held tight as I placed my hand on her face, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…"

Planet Vulcan 2370 (Grace):

I woke tangled in my sheets, sweating and anxious. The dream plagued me again. My chest burned as if I ran a marathon across the Vulcan desert. I untangled myself and got up; I knew I would not sleep anymore tonight. I finished my packing and wrapped up the small statue I made for my brother Tessius. I would see Tessy, as I called him, and his wife, Dana (who most people call Mal) soon. I would also get to see their dogs my "niece" and "nephew", Nutmeg the Chihuahua French Bulldog mix and their pit bull mix Meagher. Yeah, we have this Terran thing with names and nicknames. My full name is Grainne Rowan Slattery, but most people call me Grace.

I was looking forward to seeing Tessy and Mal, and to be off Vulcan for a while. As part of the Federation Embassy on Vulcan, I traveled semi-regularly, but things were quiet and recently we were not off planet for almost five months. Then three days ago Federation Ambassador Lusu Riax informed me that the USS Morgaine, where my brother Tessius is the first officer and Mal is a mission specialist; would pick me up and take me to rendezvous with the USS Enterprise and my former love Jean-Luc Picard. She gave me no other information.

I stepped into my bathroom to clean up and dress for the day, when I looked at the mirror, I did not even recognize myself. My hair was a mess, okay messier than it normally is when I wake up. My hazel eyes were so pale they were almost grey, even my freckles lacked pigment. I really need to find out what is going on this dream. Well that will have to wait, the Federation calls. Once finished I went down to my favorite cafe on the corner of the street near the Embassy. They are always open as Vulcans sleep way less than humans. Having lived on Vulcan since I was nine, I adopted many of their ways. Though I need more sleep.

My best friend and colleague, Tlok, was seated already when I entered. He nodded, showing he would not mind if I joined him after getting my meal from the replicator in the corner. I ordered my standard scrambled eggs and toast. Tlok looked up as I sat down, raising a pointed eyebrow, "still not sleeping well?" he asked. Tlok was a friend since we were teens when both of us were orphaned. His parents died in the same accident that took mine. Tlok seemed the perfect Vulcan unless you knew him well. If he considered you a friend, he could seem almost human. When we were younger, he would taunt me for being human; but let any other person, including my brother Tessy, tease me, his protective side would surface.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked.

"You look tired."

"That stupid dream," I mumbled, picking at my food.

"Some meditation?" He replied, placing his hand on my arm.

"I don't have time to start a new sculpture before I leave tomorrow. So, meditation sounds great."

"I am going before starting our workday." He stood picking up his tray.

"If you could wait until I finish this, I'll join you," I replied, taking a bite of my eggs.

He sat back down and picked up his tablet. So, Vulcan…

I felt much calmer after mediation with Tlok; he is a patient teacher, for a Vulcan. I went back to my small quarters and finished packing before beginning my day of meetings and preparations to leave Vulcan. I packed my small suitcase with my favorite Vulcan veils, some underclothes, and my three favorite Vulcan robes. I wrapped the sculpture in my thickest robe and tucked it into my suitcase.

USS Morgaine

As soon as the beam finished materializing me, I could see Tessy waiting, a huge grin on his face. Mal stood next to him.

"Sis', you made it." Tessy extended his hand as I stepped off the transporter pad.

"Yes, though I still hate transporting…" I grimaced.

"You can't feel it," Tessy claimed. I glared at him.

"Come on Grace," Mal called as the door to the transporter room opened. "Your brother and I gotta get back to work. You two can argue after dinner."

That evening we dined with Captain Lords, the command crew, and my sister-in-law. We laughed and ate and had a great time. Tessy and I forgot about our argument about the transporter until he and Mal were walking me back to my quarters for the evening.

"If you don't stop, I will not give you your gift." I snarled at my brother.

"Tessy stop, I want to see what she brought." Mal giggled as she put her hand over his mouth.

"Fine," he mumbled under his wife's hand.

When we arrived at the guest quarters, I took the sculpture out of my bag. It was a miniature sculpture of the altar on the temple of Mount Seleya, from Vulcan. I visited it once and fell in love with the place. I recreated the altar just from memory. I sculpted it from Vulcan clay and fired it in the small kiln I kept at the Embassy. It even impressed Tlok when I showed it to him.

"Oh my god, Grace, it's beautiful," Mal exclaimed turning the piece around in her hands. "What is it, sis?"

"It's the altar from the temple on Mount Seleya," Tessy replied, taking the sculpture from Mal.

"I only went there once; it was so beautiful. I had to re-create it." I replied.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is how it's supposed to look, but I love it," Mal exclaimed trying to take the sculpture back from Tessy.

"I've seen pictures of the altar, it looks just like this, only way bigger." Tessy winked.

"Tlok claimed it was a very 'accurate representation'," I smirked.

"Yeah, what about this Vulcan, Tlok? Any plans sis', where in the seven-year cycle is he?" My brother asked, sitting on the couch, Mal plopped down next to him.

"You know he has a wife, what is with you?" I shook my head at my brother. Such a meddler that one. Unfortunately, he and Mal are my only remaining family.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her, she still off planet?"

"Yes, but due to return soon."

"Well, what about Jean-Luc?"

"Really brother, I think you have more important things to worry about than my love life."

"Yeah, Tessy, give the girl a break." Mal stood, always the reasonable one, one of the many reasons I loved her. I have won the sister-in-law lottery. "Plus, we gotta go, I have the first shift in Stellar Cartography tomorrow."

I spent two days on my brother's vessel. When Tessy and Mal were available, we spent it together as much as we could. Mal even took me into stellar cartography, I loved the stars, though my life kept me planetside for many years learning to control my ability; did I mention I am a telepath, a human one, but a telepath none the less. Once I acquired strong control, I followed in my parent's footsteps and joined the diplomatic corps. Now Vulcan was my home and I enjoyed the stars whenever I could.

Mal and I were standing in the corridor, trying to decide what to do with ourselves on our final evening, when her communicator beeped. She walked over to the nearest panel to contact the sender. I waited while she conducted her business. A frown crossed her face. When she finished, she wrapped me in a warm hug. "My schedule just got changed, Vonlee just went into labor a couple of days early, I have to cover the rest of her shift tonight and tomorrow morning, so I won't be there when you transfer to the Enterprise, stay safe."

"Thanks, Mal," I said as I released her. "I'll take Nutmeg and Meagher for a walk in the Arboretum for you and then get ready to go." After spending a few hours with the dogs, including wiping copious amounts of pitty slobber off my pant legs, I went to my quarters, packed my belongings, meditated and then headed to bed.

I pulled on my favorite pair of pants and a long tunic for comfort while traveling. They told me this was not a diplomatic mission during the original briefing, more of an intriguing vacation, so I figured comfort was paramount. I pulled my reddish blond hair up into a messy bun and walked to the transporter room. Tessy met me there. He pulled me into a warm bear hug.

"Stay safe Sis'." He murmured into my hair.

"I will big brother." I hugged him tighter, soaking in the familiar essence of my older brother.

"Tell Jean-Luc I said howdy." He directed when he released me.

"I will." I moved onto the platform with my suitcase, lighter by one sculpture. I raised my hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper," I whispered as the beam whisked me away.

USS Enterprise:

In the Enterprise transporter room, I was greeted by a beautiful woman, definitely at least part Betazoid, psychic energy was emanating from her like a beacon. I took a deep breath and tightened up my own telepathic shielding; I have no problems around humans, and most Vulcans, but other telepaths and some empaths could throw me off if I was not careful or tired. Apparently, I was having trouble still.

She stepped forward. "Welcome to the Enterprise Grace." She smiled, "Jean-Luc asked me to meet you, he's delayed. I am Counselor Deanna Troi."

"Nice to meet you meet you, Counselor."

"I'll show you to the guest quarters and let you get settled," Deanna stated matter-of-factly. "Jean-Luc would like you to have dinner with us this evening. Until then the Enterprise is yours to explore."

After dinner and some wonderful conversation with the Command crew, Jean-Luc stood and extended his arm. "Care for an escort back to your quarters?"

"Sure." I stood and looped my arm through his. "Good night everyone, it was wonderful to meet you all."

Once we reached my quarters, the door slid open and Jean-Luc followed me in. I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the couch, Jean-Luc, perched in a chair across from me.

"How is Tessius?" He asked, "I hear the rascal is now the first officer on the Morgaine. Captain Lords is recommending him for his first command."

"Yes, I know but he doesn't, plus Mal is finally with him too, she's a mission specialist. They're on their way to Argot Sector. There are three new star systems to chart, and the Ferguson had to leave due to engine trouble." I smiled wistfully, "it was good to see my family again."

"Did Tessius ever touch the face of God or eat at the restaurant at the end of the universe?" Jean-Luc asked chuckling.

"Not that I know of, but you know my brother." I grinned at him.

"And how is life on Vulcan?"

"I know people think I am crazy but, I love it." I curled my feet up under myself. "They have always welcomed me and my ability. They helped me learn to contain and control it. Deanna threw me off when I first met her. Betazoids are strong telepaths, and sometimes it startles me."

"She's only an empath, her father was human," Jean-Luc replied, finally settling more comfortably in the chair. "You should have not even noticed." He stated.

"I've been traveling and exhausted for the past few days, maybe my control has loosened." I chewed my lip, "I will meditate before bed, that should help." We sat in silence for a moment. "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked.

"No, do you?" he replied. I dropped my mental shield, probing, he was being truthful. Jean-Luc looked at me, he felt the intrusion, he always could. "I would never lie to you, Grace."

"Sorry, Jean-Luc." I looked down at my feet embarrassed, "I've been having these strange dreams. Then I was called into the Ambassador's office and told that my brother's ship was picking me up and bringing me to you." I stood and paced, "She told me to pack lightly. Does that seem normal to you?"

Jean-Luc grabbed my hand as I paced past him. The jolt of our hands touching just briefly shocked me into stillness. "Did you feel that?" I asked as I pulled my hand away, wiping my palm on my dress.

"Yes," he stood, "that's new. Should you to go to sickbay?"

"No, I think I need some rest, some meditation." I tentatively touched his hand again, no shock this time. "Maybe the fatigue is causing me some problems." I moved toward the door, "I need to meditate and try to sleep. Thank you, Jean-Luc. Good night."

On the way out the door, Jean-Luc gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Grace", flashing me a genuine smile.

I quickly undressed and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before going to lie on the floor, it was as close to a meditation stone available in my quarters. When I finished, I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_I could see a figure, far away in the trees, crying out for me…The ground moved as I walked, always keeping the figure just out of reach, the figure was tall, surrounded by shadows and lit from behind, obscuring the identification. I walked on yet never reached my destination…as the figure turned…_

I awoke with a start, breathing fast, the dream, it was different but the same. As I rose the communication panel in my room chimed. "Yes,"

"Grace, I need you to meet me in the transporter room," Jean-Luc emphasized "now."

"I'll be right there."

When I arrived in the transporter room, Jean-Luc was there in his uniform, Beverly Crusher was also there, dressed more casually. Not wanting to arrive in my pajamas I pulled on a Vulcan robe and a pair of soft slippers and covered my sleep-tousled hair with a veil before heading to them. Worf was standing at the control panel. As the door closed behind me, the transporter beams formed. Suddenly there were three Klingons, a Romulan in restraints and what appeared to be a Vulcan on a stretcher, dressed in Romulan attire. His face was gaunt and bruised. I was unsure whether he was alive, then his chest rose.

"Worf and Kaloyr, show Pardek to the brig." Jean-Luc barked orders. "Dr. Crusher and Dr. Ngampagh, please take Ambassador Spock to Sick Bay, Grace you follow them. I will speak with Captain Mortok and then meet you there." My jaw dropped, did Jean-Luc say, Ambassador Spock, I quickly closed my mouth and followed the stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Having no medical knowledge beyond wrapping a simple sprain or applying a bandage, I was unsure why Jean-Luc requested I follow, but I did. I stood near the door as Beverly, the Klingon doctor and two other medical staff quickly moved Spock from the stretcher to the bed in the middle of the room. In my fatigued state, my mental control was minimal, everyone's minds were a flurry of emotions and rapid-fire thoughts. I leaned against the wall and clasped my hands together, trying to calm myself. It was over a decade since I could _hear_ everyone at once. All except one, the still one laying on the bed in the middle of the room. I could sense his presence, but I could not hear his thoughts. Beverly saw me and motioned to one of the others with her, the young man came over.

"Would you like to sit in Dr. Crusher's office? It may be some time before we have any answers."

"I would." I followed him into the office and sat. I could not see what was going on in the other room, but I was no longer picking up on anyone's thoughts either. A few moments later Jean-Luc walked in.

"I believe I know why you were chosen."

"What?"

"Ambassador Spock told Pardek that should anything happen to him while he was on Romulus, he was to somehow get you."

"That's crazy, I have met him twice, who am I?"

"Someone very special, to many of us," Picard began as he laid his hand on mine. "I saw the video briefing, I don't think it was altered, but I gave it to Data, just to be sure."

"How does Pardek figure into any of this, I heard he was the one who betrayed you when you were on Romulus?"

"He was and I don't trust him," Picard rubbed his eyes, "he claims that when he heard that his old friend, that he betrayed, was in prison and possibly going to be executed; something snapped and he did everything he could to get him off Romulus. Even risking death, to save Spock. But I still put him in the brig."

"I don't trust him either, and what is going on with the Ambassador?" I asked, my head was spinning. I could feel waves of emotion coming off Jean-Luc, stress, and exhaustion could break down my control. I needed to get away from everyone, I needed space, but even on a large starship, it is hard to be alone, especially when you are used to being able to go out into the Vulcan desert. "The Ambassador is alive, but I feel nothing from him, other than his presence, it could be everyone else drowning him out. I have to tell you, Jean-Luc, I have not had this much trouble controlling my ability since I was a teen." I rubbed my forehead. "I need to find somewhere alone."

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand. "Beverly will let us know when we are needed." He walked me to one of the holosuites, it was the middle of the night in Earth standard time, so the area was completely deserted. Jean-Luc programmed in something on the outside panel and the doors slid open. It was Vulcan, right down to the stronger gravity, as I stepped in the door slid closed behind us; the thoughts of others around me, including Jean-Luc, disappeared. There was a Vulcan meditation stone in the center of the space. It was a welcome relief. "There is enough EM interference to give you some help to block out others and this is as close to Vulcan as we can get here." He reported.

"Thank you, Jean-Luc, it is perfect. Please let me know when I'm needed or if there's any change in Ambassador Spock."

When Jean-Luc left I pulled off my veil and laid down on the Vulcan meditation stone, it warmed to my body temperature within moments. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the warm stone; it was nice to be in a silent space again. I began my meditation mantra and began to feel the strain of the moment drain away.

I awoke to the relentless chiming of the communication panel in the holosuite. "Yes?"

"Please come to Sickbay," Dr. Crusher requested.

I smoothed my hair, pulled my veil back on and walked quickly, okay maybe ran to Sickbay. When I arrived the lighting was dimmer, Spock was still on the center bed, he appeared to be asleep or still unconscious. I did not want to lower my psychic shielding to sense any more than that; still stung by the events earlier. Beverly and Jean-Luc were standing near the door quietly conversing. Jean-Luc motioned me over to them.

"How is he?" I asked before either of them could speak.

"I'm not sure," Beverly offered. "For all intents and purposes, he is fine, he was a bit dehydrated and bruised. But I fixed all that."

"Could you scan him?" Jean-Luc asked. I glared at him, he knows how I feel about using my gift on others, it was one of the reasons I stayed on Vulcan even after my parents died. The Vulcans taught me to control my ability and to filter out all the noise of other minds around me. I did not like to intrude, though in the past day or so I have not exercised my control well. Now Jean-Luc was asking me to scan Ambassador Spock.

"Jean-Luc…" I started, "please don't ask me that."

"Maybe that's why he asked for you?" Jean-Luc retorted.

"If the vid is real." I snapped.

"Data confirmed it is real." He countered. "I know how you feel about this, Grace, I would not ask if I knew of any other way. Deanna has already been here; she can sense his life force but nothing more. I need to know if he's alive, or just an empty shell now. I need to know if the Romulan's destroyed Ambassador Spock."

"Jean-Luc," the tears began, "I will," I whispered. "But not in this space, I need to be on Vulcan, or at least as close to Vulcan as we can get. Can he be moved?"

"I believe so." He turned toward Dr. Crusher. "Can we transport him to Holosuite 4?"

"I would prefer he stay here." She replied. I could sense her worry, even without dropping my shields.

"You could be there with us, for his safety," I replied, trying to assuage some of her fears.

"Okay. We will transfer him to the stretcher and move him."

"Is he stable right now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I need an hour to prepare myself. I will meet you in the holosuite."

I went back to my quarters and quickly showered, I dressed in a lightweight gown, Vulcan in style and material. I brushed out my hair, allowing it to fall down my back. A pair of soft Vulcan slippers and I was ready, well I was physically ready. I have never initiated a mind meld with anyone without consent, and never when the other party was unconscious. I wasn't even sure what to do. A thought came to me, perhaps if I could contact Tlok. I stepped up to the communication module. I was unsure what time it was on Vulcan, or even where he may be. I started with his rooms at the Embassy, I was in luck.

"Grace?" He questioned when he answered the communication.

"Yes, so sorry to intrude. I hope I did not interrupt your rest cycle."

"It is just now the dinner hour."

"I have an interesting dilemma. I must initiate a mind meld with an unconscious person." I began, afraid to reveal too much, but needing information. "The individual is unconscious, and 'quiet' if you understand what I mean."

"And this person has no way to agree to this meld?"

"Exactly, but we're not sure if the person is even there." I grimaced, "there is so much I wish I could tell you, but I cannot at this time."

"Have you met this person before or is this someone you do not know?" he queried, raising one pointed eyebrow. I have known Tlok for twenty or more years. I knew he was fishing for answers and trying to help.

"I have known this person in my past, however, I do not have a relationship with this individual at this time," I reported honestly.

"Then this may be easier than melding with someone unknown to you." He paused, "try just touching this person first, gently on the face. Introduce yourself. This will work or it will not."

"Thank you, friend."

"Be well Grace." He terminated the communication as he normally did, abruptly.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the holosuite. Spock was still on the stretcher, Beverly was standing beside it, checking the readings. Jean-Luc was also there, along with Worf. I raised an eyebrow at the presence of the formidable Klingon.

"I thought you might want the Ambassador moved to the meditation stone. I promise he will leave once that is accomplished." Jean-Luc answered.

I nodded. I watched as Jean-Luc and Worf moved Spock to the meditation stone, Beverly ran the medical tricorder over him again, looked at the readings and then nodded. I began mentally preparing to drop my shield, yet keeping control of my ability, while I tried to ascertain if Ambassador Spock's Katra still resided within his body. Tlok alleged this might be easier with someone I was acquainted with and to 'introduce' myself, I was not sure what that meant. Once Worf left, Jean-Luc and Beverly, moved into a corner of the room in the shadow of an outcropping. Giving me as much privacy as either of them felt they could. My shield dropped a little. I could feel their apprehension as I moved toward the figure lying so still on the stone.

I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. I thought back to the first time I met Ambassador Spock, I was fifteen, my parents were killed in a shuttle accident off the planet, the same shuttle carrying Tlok's parents, two other diplomats and the two crewmembers manning the controls. They were traveling to a conference on Andor, there was a mechanical failure, and all were lost. I was just beginning to manifest real telepathic power while going through puberty and when I heard of my parent's death, I lost it. My brother Tessius was in Starfleet and could not come for a few days, I was unable to control my mind and basically was institutionalized, if you could call it that. I was angry, scared and lashing out physically and mentally. I tried to harm myself, possibly others, and that was when they medicated me, hoping that when my brother arrived, I would calm down. Well, Tessius arrived, and I still was untamable. Then Ambassador Spock walked in the room. He calmly took my arm and touched my face. It was like a switch flipped, he shared a part of his stoic calmness, his logic. He never spoke a word that day, he just fixed me. At times I think it was just a dream I have come to believe, but Tessy tells me it happened. When he was finished, Spock nodded acknowledgment to my brother and left.

I did not see him again until just a few years ago, on Vulcan, shortly before he went to Romulus. He came to the Embassy where I lived and worked to speak with the former Federation ambassador. When I encountered him in the embassy hallway, I put my head down, trying to be inconspicuous, so many others were vying for his attention. I was hoping to escape to my office which was just past where he was standing; to continue the research project the ambassador assigned me that day. Spock called out to me, "Grainne."

I turned, keeping my eyes to the floor, "Yes, Ambassador."

"It is agreeable to see you again." He moved closer, pushing past the others. He touched my shoulder, I looked up at him with the contact. "You are well?" he asked. I saw the others gaping, as Ambassador Spock spoke with me.

"I am," I replied quietly, still looking up at him.

He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper Grainne."

I copied the gesture, "live long and prosper, Ambassador." He nodded once and turned back to the stunned group, I looked down to the floor again and disappeared into my office.

Now this living legend was lying in front of me and I was supposed to meld with him and see if he was still there. I was unsure if I was afraid, he was gone, or afraid he wasn't.

I took a cleansing breath and raised my hand, gently touching his cheek as Tlok suggested, it was warm and rough like most Vulcans. I took another breath and narrowed my focus, working hard to block out the emotions coming from Beverly and Jean-Luc. I began to feel another presence, someone buried deep.

"_**Ambassador?"**_I called out in my mind, moving my hand to the traditional mind meld position, my thumb on his chin, my index finger on his cheek, my middle finger on his temple, my ring finger near his ear, my pinky just below._**"Ambassador Spock?"**_

Something stirred…a whisper. I tried again, placing both hands on his face._**"Ambassador Spock. It's Grainne, I have come as you asked."**_Still just a whisper in the dark. I closed my eyes, concentrating, searching, calling, soon through the bond I could see a figure, far away in the trees, crying out for me…The ground moved as I walked, always keeping the figure just out of reach, the figure was tall, surrounded by shadows and lit from behind, obscuring identification. I walked on yet never reached my destination…as the figure turned…it was Spock.

"_**Ambassador?" I tried to move forward faster in my vision. Spock turned around and paused, no longer moving away from me in his mind. "Spock, I have come to find you." He raised his hand in my vision and was suddenly there, touching my face, his fingers searching for the familiar pattern, just a gentle caress.**_

I awoke in Sickbay, the lighting was dim, but I could hear murmured voices. I tried to sit up and failed. Suddenly Jean-Luc and Beverly were at my side. Jean-Luc extended his arm, helping me to rise. "What happened?" I asked. I looked around, there was no else in the room. Tears began to fall, afraid that I failed, and the Ambassador was gone, "the Ambassador?" I asked.

"Tired but well." Beverly assured me, "He siphoned some 'energy', as he explained it, from you. He is resting in his quarters and requested that you do the same once you woke. Jean-Luc will escort you."

I woke the next morning, refreshed, a full night's sleep without the dream plaguing me. I sat up and looked around, temporarily unsure where I was, or even what time it was. Then I remembered, I was on the Enterprise. I checked the clock, 10 AM earth standard time. Wow, I've not slept this much in years. I cleaned up and dressed, choosing a simple Terran outfit for the day. When I made it to the desk, I noticed there were two messages for me. One was from Tlok, enquiring whether my meld was successful. I knew he was fishing for information; I know that I have influenced him over the years. He is full Vulcan, but when one of your best friends is human, it rubs off. The other message was from Jean-Luc. He wanted to see me when I woke. He would be in his quarters for a good portion of the day and to come when I felt ready. I grabbed a quick breakfast from the replicator and then headed to Jean-Luc's quarters.

"Come," he called out when I buzzed his door. I walked in and Jean-Luc was sitting on his couch, a tablet in his hand. He motioned for me to sit next to him. "Give me a moment to finish looking over these schedules."

I sat next to him, using my time to look at the man I have loved for years. Though we are no longer a couple, I still love him. Jean-Luc was my first real romance. I met him ten years ago when he was on an archeological dig with my brother Tessy. We spent a whirlwind nine months together, then Starfleet and the Diplomatic Corps sent us to different places across the galaxy. We tried to maintain a long-distance relationship and failed miserably. Now we were here again under strange circumstances.

"What are you studying so intently?" he asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"Not studying, remembering…" I stated plainly. I reached out to touch his arm, "remembering us."

"Good memories I hope." He smiled.

"Always." I patted his arm. "I have no regrets."

"At times I regret that I did not try harder," quietly taking my hand.

"Jean-Luc," I moved closer. "We both know that Starfleet and the Corps would have kept us apart, at least physically. And I needed to be on Vulcan for training."

"I know." He kissed the back of my hand. "How are you feeling now?"

"Perfect." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I slept like the dead." I chuckled, remembering trying to explain that idiom to Tlok, years ago.

"What's so funny," Jean-Luc asked.

"Remembering trying to explain 'slept like the dead' to Tlok. I still don't think he understands me half the time."

"Well, your best friend is Vulcan." He replied.

"Yeah, I know." I tipped my chin up to look him in the eye. "Was there a reason you wanted me to come here this morning?"

"I wanted to fill you in on what is to happen next."

"Next?"

"Pardek claims the Romulans want to open negotiations with the Federation, they are now claiming that returning Ambassador Spock was a gift to open the conference."

"By using the Klingons as transport, is he serious," I turned to look Jean-Luc in the face, "after this, a gift, they almost killed him?"

"Ambassador Spock reminded me that Pardek is the one who got him off of Romulus this time."

"Yeah and he almost got you and Spock killed a few years ago I hear."

"Yes, I know." Jean-Luc took my hand again. "I don't trust them either, but the Enterprise is now part of this. The Vulcan Ambassador, the Federation Ambassador, and the Klingon Ambassador are on their way now, as well as some other delegations. We will meet them on Starbase 12"

I stood up, "what is my role?"

"Ambassador Spock has formally requested that you assist him," Jean-Luc stated. "And your friend Tlok will be coming with the Federation delegation."

"Well, then it will feel just like home." I quipped. "When do they arrive?"

"It will be a few days."

"Where is Ambassador Spock?" I asked.

"He is in his quarters resting. He asked that I send you to him once we were done speaking."

"Well are we done or are there more surprises?"

"That's it for now." He walked me to the door. "I'll be on the bridge for the rest of the day."

"Understood."

I walked to Ambassador Spock's quarters, my emotions were a mix of anger and intrigued. Anger that someone was making decisions for me and intrigued that Ambassador Spock chose me to be his assistant. A man I spent maybe an hour with over the past fifteen years. I wasn't even sure I could look him in the eye even now. I put on a brave face and tipped up my chin as my father taught me all those years ago and went to see where my destiny was taking me. The door slid open as I approached, I slowed thinking that maybe someone was coming out. I waited for a moment, but no one emerged. I stepped in front of the door. Spock was sitting at the table near the window, he held a tablet in his hand, and he appeared to be reading something. "Come in Grainne, I have been expecting you."

"Ambassador?" I asked as I stepped just inside the door. Not sure if I should come any further.

"Come sit here at the table. I wish to speak to you about your duties." He motioned for me to come to him.

"Before we begin, may I ask a question?" I moved to sit where he indicated, without raising my eyes to meet his.

"Yes." He set the tablet down on the table.

"What happened last night?" I continued to look at my clasped hands.

"You helped me waken from my meditation." He stated. "When I began my meditation on Romulus to fight the pain, I did not realize I was so ill from their mistreatment. Look at me Grainne."

I looked up; I felt his calming influence when I looked him in the eye. He arched an eyebrow at me, a very Vulcan thing, trust me.

"Why me?" I queried.

"You were the logical choice."

"Logical choice?" I asked confused.

"I have followed the course of your life since our first meeting on Vulcan." He paused, "you are a strong telepath. Logic dictated that should something like this ever happen to me; I knew I would want Picard to retrieve me, and I felt you have the requisite telepathic ability should I need it. You also have a known history with Captain Picard."

"Logical," I replied. "But why did you choose me to be your assistant?"

"Logic. You are here, you are part of the Diplomatic Corps, and an Assistant to an Ambassador."

"So, what will you need me to do?"

"You will assist me and read the others, discretely. I know your brother is an empath and you also possess this ability."

"No one is supposed to know about Tessy." I looked at him shocked. "How did you know?"

"We have shared two mind melds."

"What about Deanna Troi?" I inquired, I did not like reading emotions, I worked hard for years to control my ability. "She is an empath."

"I have chosen you for this task."

"And I cannot deny you that right." I acknowledged quietly, "you did save my sanity all those years ago. I will do as you ask Ambassador."

"I have some others I must contact today. We will speak again at dinner. You are free to do as you wish until then." He handed me a tablet. "Here is the proposed agenda."

"Yes, Ambassador.

I read the agenda and the list of duties that would be expected to perform, most of them mundane and the reading of emotions requested by the Ambassador. Tonight, I would be dining with Ambassador Spock and Captain Picard. It was going to be interesting. I decided on a gown I loved and carried with me on my clothing replicator card. It was a dark blue gauzy thing, a mix of Terran and Vulcan. It showed off my arms, and some of my female shape but was still high necked with flowing layers, the hem skimmed the top of my shoes. I pulled my hair back in a soft messy bun and applied minimal makeup.

I stepped into Jean-Luc's quarters, the table was set casually, and there was a cup of Earl Grey tea at one place, the smell of bergamot was all around the room. I am more of an iced tea kind of gal, well anything cooler in temperature, but hey, I live on a desert planet. Jean-Luc turned from where he was standing at the replicator console. "Fifteen minutes early." He quipped.

"Nope, on time." I winked. Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at me.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Carrot-orange juice." I smiled. It was my favorite, and one many Vulcans and Humans did not understand.

"Of course." He replicated my drink and brought it to me. "Have a seat while we wait for Ambassador Spock."

As I took the first sip from my drink, the door chimed again.

"Come," Jean-Luc replied, the door slid open and Ambassador Spock walked in.

"Welcome, Ambassador Spock. Drink?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"Water, 90 degrees please." He stated plainly. He turned his gaze to me, holding mine for a moment longer than was comfortable. I felt a ripple of something, anxiety, desire? "Good evening Grainne."

"Good Evening Ambassador," I replied.

We discussed the conference as we ate, like three old friends, well more like two sets of old friends between the three of us. What an interesting contrast between the two men who I was eating with, Jean-Luc Picard, a passionate man, driven, though very reserved most times, and Ambassador Spock, a taciturn, mysterious man, all logic and calm.

"Thank you for dinner Captain," Spock said as he stood. "I must contact the Vulcan Ambassador." He turned his gaze to me, again I felt something…different. "Grainne, please come to my quarters in the morning."

Once the door slid closed behind him Jean-Luc stood and began to clear the table, I grabbed my plate and stood to help. "I got it, go have a seat on the couch if wish to stay for a bit." He handed me my drink and took the plate from my hand. Soon the table was clear, and we were sitting on the couch.

"We have about two days before we reach Starbase 12," Jean-Luc began. "Would you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I would love that." I smiled, "here or my quarters?"

"How about a holosuite?" He smiled back, "We could go anywhere we want."

"Earth, somewhere on Earth. Surprise me."

"Earth it is."

We talked for a bit longer about Tessy, and Mal, and Vulcan. The exhaustion of the past few days caught up to me and I yawned.

"Would you like an escort back to your quarters?" Jean-Luc stood and offered his arm. Still the gentleman.

"Sure." I took his arm and we walked quietly back to my quarters. At the door Jean-Luc paused, pulling me into a soft hug. He kissed my forehead. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams," I replied, and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Grainne." I heard the voice calling to me quietly, masculine, deep and sensuous, a voice that seemed familiar and not. I was standing on Mount Seleya, just at the edge of the altar. A warm breeze pulled the veil from my hair, the wind strengthened, swirling my hair around my face. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my blue gown. "Grainne," he called again. "Come to me, come to the altar."**_

_**I moved forward as if I was being carried on the breeze. The smell of Vulcan incense hovered all around, as I reached the altar the wind became even stronger. In the lightning flash, I saw there was a figure standing between the colossal stones on the far side, the braziers suddenly ignited, focusing my sight on him, he was mostly in shadow, standing completely still, almost as if it was a spirit and not a man.**_

"_**Come Grainne, come to me," he called again. I moved the base of the stairs below the concealed figure. The figure held out one hand, a very masculine hand, "Come to the stone, lie upon it." I climbed the steps and laid on the altar stone. "I will not hurt you. Close your eyes."**_

_**I closed my eyes, lightning flashed again, and thunder followed this time. Suddenly I felt him near me, a warm presence, I dropped my mental barrier but could not read who he was. As his warm hand touched my face he whispered, "Become the vessel, open your mind to me," his other hand grazed the skin of my exposed shoulder, I shuddered, the sensual energy emanating from his hands flowed through me and seemed to pool in my core, heating the altar stone and awakening the nerves in every place he touched me. I tried to open my eyes, but he placed his hand gently over them. "My mind to your mind…"**_

I awoke in my own bed, tangled in the sheets, I still felt the caress of his hands on my body, the burning trails of his touch, the smell of the incense lingered. I rose and grabbed my robe and wrapped myself in it. I walked out to my replicator and ordered a cool drink. I glanced at the clock, 4:30 AM earth standard time. Well, I was going to be up soon anyway, so I decided to meditate before starting my day.

That evening I met Jean-Luc in one of the smaller holosuites. When we walked in, we were in a small clearing, surrounded by lavender plants, the smell was amazing. I forgot how much I missed grass and plants. Living on a desert planet has some disadvantages, but I missed Vulcan too. There was a picnic laid out on a blanket in the center of the clearing.

"Oh, Jean-Luc it's perfect."

"I thought you would like it." He led me to the blanket and helped me sit on one of the cushions. "I remember how much you enjoyed picnics and solitude. Here in the holosuite, you will have some peace, it has the same EM radiation as the larger holodeck." He sat on the cushion next to mine.

"Thank you," I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I have missed this," I whispered, being here, alone with Jean-Luc, even after ten years apart was so comforting, that's one of the things I missed, the comfort of having someone to be with.

Jean-Luc gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I have missed you." He smiled, gently caressing my cheek with his hand.

I pulled away confused. Somehow this felt so right and so wrong.

"Is there someone in your life?" he tentatively asked at my withdrawal.

"No, Jean-Luc, I am happy as I am." I paused. "I have no regrets. We both know Vulcan and Starfleet would have pulled us apart in the end. I could never live on a starship, just like you could never live on a planet." I released his hand. "Let's just remember the good times and have some dinner."

He pulled some wrapped sandwiches out of the basket. "Peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese?"

"You remembered?" I laughed. Some of my favorite Terran foods. "PB&J of course." I took the proffered sandwich, "Did you remember the milk?"

"I could never forget," he handed me a bottle. "You have to have milk with PB&J, everyone knows that."

We ate and talked and laughed. When we were done with our picnic Jean-Luc showed me another surprise. Horseback riding in Acadia National Park from Earth's past. Wow, I wonder if the Federation Ambassador would let us install a holosuite in the Embassy. As we finished our ride I yawned again.

"Wow, I have not had this much fun in a long time. This has been the weirdest vacation ever."

"You said the Ambassador Riax told you it would be more of an adventure."

"True, and now I must venture to my bed." I waited until the hologram dissolved. "This was wonderful, Jean-Luc." I hugged him and walked out the door.

"_**Grainne." I heard the voice calling to me quietly, masculine, deep and sensuous, a voice that was familiar, but I still could not place it. Again, in my dream, I was standing on Mount Seleya, just at the edge of the altar, I looked around, the braziers were lit, the streams of smoke blowing in the breeze. A warm breeze pulled the veil from my hair, it strengthened as the fabric pulled free, swirling my hair around my face. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my blue gown. "Grainne," he called again. "Come to me, come to the altar."**_

_**I moved forward, floating on the breeze. The smell of Vulcan incense hovered. As I reached the altar the wind became even stronger, lightning flashed multiple times, with no thunder accompaniment. I looked up and he was standing between the colossal stones on the far side. The figure was mostly in shadow, standing completely still, almost as if he was a spirit.**_

"_**Come Grainne, come to me." The voice called again. I moved to the base of the stairs below the concealed figure. He held out his hand, motioning to the altar stone itself, "Come to the stone, lie upon it." I climbed the steps and laid on the altar stone. "Close your eyes."**_

_**I closed my eyes, lightning flashed, and this time thunder followed. I felt him approach, a warm presence, I dropped my mental barrier, he was familiar but still, I could not tell exactly who it was. His hand touched my face, "Become my vessel, open yourself to me." He whispered. His other hand grazed the skin of my exposed shoulder, I shuddered, the sexual energy emanating from his hands flowed through me and began to pool in my chest, it felt as if every nerve ending he touched was exposed. His hand slid down my arm, grazing my wrist, pausing, I could hear our heartbeats synchronizing. I felt a warm breath at my wrist, a gentle kiss. His hand traveled up my arm stopping at my throat, another gentle caress followed by another kiss, the burning increased, my breathing became shallow. I tried to open my eyes, but he placed his hand gently over my face. "My mind to your mind…" **_

I awoke trembling, and aroused, I could still feel the traces of his hands on my skin. All the bedclothes were scattered on the floor. My pulse was racing, my breathing labored. I have never experienced a dream as sensuous as this, oh I have had sex dreams, who hasn't. But this was deeper than sex, it was a merging of two beings into one. That's when it hit me, the voice I recognized. Ambassador Spock? No, it couldn't be, could it? I dressed in a simple gown and wrapped a shawl around my shoulders, I did not even bother with shoes, I needed to go to him, to talk to him, be with him.

As I walked to Ambassador Spock's quarters, the warmth in my chest began to grow again, like it was in the dream, but steadily stronger, it was pulling me toward him. In all my years on Vulcan, I never experienced anything like this. I felt the Ambassador pulling me to him. As I got closer, I felt as if my skin was scorching, from the inside out, and there was something in his quarters that could quench it if only I made it there. I pulled the shawl off my shoulders and draped it over my arm and quickened my steps.

As I approached the door slid open, the interior was dimly lit by one candle on the table in the central room. I could smell Vulcan incense. I stepped in and the door slid closed behind me, locking.

The door to the Ambassador's bedroom slid open and he stepped out, he raised his hand and caressed my face, his middle finger reaching toward my temple. His hand was radiating warmth, and I felt his mind reach out to mine, I dropped my mental shields and covered his hand with my smaller one.

"Spock?" I breathed his name.

He abruptly turned from me, pulling his hand away, "Grainne…" he ground out my name, "you must leave these quarters." The sudden disconnect was staggering, I moved toward him and grabbed his hand, wanting to feel the burning again. He was breathing heavily and would not look at me. Now that I was close, I could feel his emotions fighting to release; desire, joy, pain, anger, sorrow, and regret.

"You called for me, I know what this is," I replied, just a soft whisper. "Pour your emotions into me, let me be your vessel." He turned to face me so fast at my words that I gasped. I lifted his hand to my cheek, pressing the palm onto my face. "Spock…"

"I could harm you." He winced as his skin made full contact with mine.

"I am not afraid." I moved forward, still holding his hand to my face. "I give myself freely."

He pulled me tight to his chest with his left arm, his right hand cradling my cheek, his hand moving instinctively to begin the mind meld. I felt our heartbeats synchronize, our breathing slowed, the warmth began to spread over my skin again.

"My mind, to your mind" he breathed out, "My thoughts to your thoughts." I felt his mind slip into mine, like a river the emotions poured out. Spock released my face and kissed me. Soon the only emotion was the desire and our aching need for physical release.

I awoke, disoriented for a moment. There was a masculine arm draped over my naked form. Where our skin touched radiated heat, as I turned to look at Spock, I noticed he was watching me, silent and calm. As his gaze captured mine, I could feel the emotions building again. I rolled into his full embrace, this time guiding his hands over my skin, slowly building the bridge between our minds and flesh.

"We must go to Vulcan," he ground out getting up from the bed. "The bond will not be complete until then."

"You want to fully bond with me?" I replied in shock.

"Yes." He replied as he pulled on his robe and exited the sleeping area.

I got up and pulled the sheet around me, unsure of where my gown was. "Was this why you left Romulus, why you asked for me?" I followed him out toward the windows. I sat on the couch, the only light in the room was from the stars.

"No." He stated and sat on a chair near me. "This is not my time." For a moment he looked defeated, confused, and vulnerable. "I do not know why this has come now."

I leaned forward and took one of his hands. He looked up sharply at the contact but did not resist.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"We must go to Vulcan, to my ancestral lands. I will claim you there, to complete our bond." He stated. "We have a few days, but we must go to Vulcan."

"You need to tell Jean-Luc." Spock arched his eyebrow at me, "He will not judge."

He nodded acknowledgment at me and walked to the communication panel.

Before Jean-Luc arrived, I found my gown and put it on, I piled my hair into a messy bun and wrapped my shawl around my shoulders. I sat on the couch; Spock sat on the chair directly across from me. He moved the chair, so we were almost touching but not. I noticed that when Spock and I were not touching I felt his absence strongly, he was a slight echo, but nothing more, it was a very strange feeling.

"You needed to see me?" Jean-Luc asked as he entered Spock's quarters. A strange look crossed his face when he glanced at me seated on Ambassador Spock's couch, disheveled and barefoot in the middle of the night. Then the look was gone, and the Captain was back. Always the diplomat.

"I must go to Vulcan, before the conference. It is a personal matter." Spock emphasized.

"There is no time," Jean-Luc replied.

"I must go to Vulcan," Spock stated again, I could feel his agitation rising to the surface, that was new. "We cannot wait." He said through a clenched jaw.

Jean-Luc looked at me concerned. I shifted subtly on the couch, grazing my knee against Spock's, trying to share some strength. The emotions were building, and I was beginning to feel them in my chest again. This was all so new. I felt him relax a bit from the quick contact.

"Jean-Luc, we must go to Vulcan." I paused, "If you cannot or will not take us, I request that you provide us with a shuttle."

"Grace, what is going on?"

"Jean-Luc, it is a personal matter. Can you do this or not?" I asked.

"If it were anyone else asking, I would say no. But I will make this happen." He stood, "We will find a way to make this work." I stood and followed him toward the door.

"Thank you."

Once Jean-Luc left I turned back to Spock. "What do we do now?" I asked. He was still sitting on the chair, his hands clasped tightly together. "We are going to Vulcan, Jean-Luc will see to it."

"I must meditate." He stated plainly as he stood, coming toward me. "You must return to your quarters and rest."

"Yes, Ambassador," I replied softly.

"Spock." He requested as he touched my hand.

"Spock," I whispered.

The communication panel beeped. I was sitting on the couch in my quarters, unsure about what was happening, about to happen, how my life changed so radically in the space of 24 hours. Was I about to be bonded for life to Spock? I stood and touched the panel. "Yes?"

"We have arrived at Vulcan. Please come to Transporter room 2." The voice replied.

When I walked into the transporter room Spock was waiting on the pad. I stepped onto the pad next to him and we were transported to the surface.

We walked into an arena shaped structure. There was a large gong in the center, Spock walked to the center alone and struck the gong once. Once the sound died down, I heard the jingling of bells coming from the opposite side of the structure. I watched as one of the Vulcan High Priestesses was carried in on a litter. She was surrounded by warriors and acolytes. Once the litter bearers placed her chair on the dais opposite the gong Spock went to her and knelt.

"Spock. What brings thee to your ancestral lands?" The High Priestess asked.

Spock looked up at her. "I have come to complete the mating bond, T'Peth, as is my right."

T'Peth placed her hand on his face, and he closed his eyes. She then motioned to me. I approached and knelt next to Spock, she touched my face, I felt her mind slip easily into mine. "This ritual bonding comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. Kah-lif-farr."

Spock rose and walked back to the gong and struck it again.

"Rise young one," T'Peth said to me as she released my face. "Join thy mate."

I rose and walked to where Spock was standing. When I reached him, he handed the hammer to me and nodded. I struck the gong and the acolytes began to ring the bells again. Spock took the hammer from my hand and dropped it. He pulled me closer, his right hand seeking my face, with his other hand he lifted my right hand to his cheek. "My mind, to your mind…my thoughts to your thoughts." I felt his mind slip easily into mine and felt my own slip into his. It was unlike any mind meld I ever experienced. I could feel a part of him in me. "Kah-lif-farr." He whispered.

The bells stopped ringing and in my peripheral vision I saw the litter bearers pick up T'Peth, the warriors and acolytes filed in behind her and soon they were all gone. Spock and I were still standing at the gong, our hands on each other's face, completely alone. Spock took one step back and dropped his hand. I could still feel him in my mind, like a small part of him resided within my mind.

"It is part of the bond." He stated.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"_**I am with you always."**_I heard Spock's voice in my head. _**"We go to my ancestral home now."**_

When we arrived, the house was empty. The rooms were comfortably furnished, I could see the Terran influence of both Amanda and Perrin in the decorations. Spock lit a few candles and motioned for me to be seated on the large couch. When I was seated, he went into another room, I could feel him near, but his mind was silent to me. He returned a few minutes later with a small box. He sat next to me on the couch.

"I have a gift for you." He paused. "It belonged to my mother," he pulled a smooth white stone from the box, it was on a delicate silver chain. He leaned forward and fastened the chain around my neck, it fell just to the cleft between my breasts.

"It's beautiful Spock," I picked up the stone to look at it closer, "what is it?"

"A Terran Moonstone," he replied. "As you know Vulcan has no moons, this reminded Amanda of her home, Earth. Sarek gave it to her on their wedding day."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" I asked, awash in emotions, both mine and now I could feel they were Spock's too. I was feeling something different coming from him too. Affection, with a healthy dose of passion thrown in the mix.

"You are my wife." He stated with a hint of a smile. "Two shuttles will come tomorrow morning to take us to Starbase 12. I requested Captain Picard take the Enterprise with the prisoner there to begin preparations."

"Do you need to pack any of your things here?" I asked, not sure what he was trying to tell me.

"No." he paused, caressing my cheek, as he made contact, I could feel him even stronger. _**"I wish to spend my wedding night with my bride, alone in our home."**_ He took my hand, _**"come with me."**_

"_This is our home?" _I queried,_**"what about Perrin?"**_

"_**She chose to return to her Earth family after Sarek died."**_Spock led me into a large bedroom._**"Pon-farr will soon be ended, please lie with me."**_

I nodded in agreement, yet suddenly embarrassed to disrobe in front of the man I spent the last forty-eight hours with almost exclusively, many of those hours in various stages of undress. I took a deep breath and decided to begin with the necklace, as I reached up to find the clasp, he stopped my hand.

"_**Please wear this gift, always."**_

"_**As you wish, Ambas…Spock."**_

I woke alone. I could sense Spock nearby, I closed my eyes, concentrating on our bond, he was in the living room seated on the couch. He sensed my inquiry and returned to the bedroom. I sat up in the bed but did not rise. Spock walked in and sat on the bed near me. We sat there for a few moments, an awkward silence between us.

"Was it supposed to be me?" I asked, remembering something he mentioned about the timing.

"You asked me that before, and I cannot lie, I did not choose you, until a few days ago. I believed with my mixed heritage and age that I moved past experiencing pon-farr, it has been many years." He replied. "However, you were the logical choice once it began, I am content with my choice."

"And now that the choice was made, and accepted, where do we go from here?"

"The next few weeks will be difficult." He paused, taking my hand in his. "For we will have to act as if none of this has happened."

"You just said you are content with your choice?" I asked, "Was I was just convenient?"

"No." He replied quickly, "You are now my wife, my consort, but no one should know, for now." He grabbed my other hand. "Use our bond, search my mind, I hold no secrets from you. Just as you hold no secrets from me."

I concentrated for a moment, seeking Spock's memories of me. I saw myself at 15, trembling in a corner, striking out with my hands and lashing out with my mind. I saw him approach me, deftly avoiding the flailing hands, grabbing my arm, lightly touching my face, sharing some comfort, some logic and some of his stoic calm. The memories flipped forward to our encounter at the embassy before he went to Romulus. I could see his curiosity that I was still on Vulcan, and so comfortable around so many people, working and living on his home planet. I felt his inward curiosity at my reserved posture at his greeting and approach, and the silent calm amazement of him that he picked up when he touched my shoulder. He decided then that should he ever need someone to help with a mind meld, he would choose me, my strength and potential were a mystery he would someday wish to investigate. He admired that I, a human, could be so comfortable around Vulcans when he, a half Vulcan, often felt alienated on his own home world. The memory of our reunion on the Enterprise was a bit choppy at first, he remembered my calling for him and remembered initiating a mind meld, within my mind meld. He never intended to draw energy from me and struggled to stop at first which is why I was so deeply affected.

The next memories were much fresher, memories of our dinner with Jean-Luc when pon-farr began a few days after coming to the Enterprise. He remembered watching me smile and banter with Jean-Luc, again so comfortable with seemingly everyone. His memories of pon-farr were the strongest and the most recent. He experienced the same dream as me, he was the figure I was hearing and seeing. He did not know he was projecting it, but that was when he made his decision. I would be his, I was the logical choice, I was young and vibrant, and would be able to temper his cold logic if needed. I reminded him of his mother in that way. He felt I would be comfortable residing on Vulcan or traveling with him when required. The ever-present companion. The memories of our most intimate times were the strongest, they brought a warm glow to my skin, causing me to catch my breath.

"Spock, I did not know," I whispered, ashamed that I accused him of choosing me out of convenience.

"Remember, we no longer have secrets from one another." He dropped my hands as he stood, "You must dress, the first shuttle will be here soon. Captain Picard has sent Data to retrieve me, you will follow later today in a different shuttle."

I threw back the sheet and rose, wearing only the pendant; the stone was cool where it rested between my breasts. I felt Spock turn to look at me, felt his desire as he moved closer. He picked up the stone, gently grazing my skin with his fingers.

"Spock?" I asked.

"Wear this close to your heart," he rumbled. "It will remind you of our times together."

"I will. Has pon-farr not ended?" I asked, still sensing his desire.

"I have complete control." He paused and I felt him temper his desire, **"**_**Amanda gave birth to me four years after she married my father during his pon-farr**_**."**

I stood there stunned for a moment. Spock dropped the pendant and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**On Starbase 12:**

Spock's quarters on the Starbase were in the Vulcan diplomatic sector. My small suite was in the Federation diplomatic area, one level below. The first days were a chaos of assigning quarters, finding meeting spaces and general preparations. It was decided that as many of the Enterprise command staff were required at the conference and they were in space for such a long time between stops at a starbase for any period; there would be a chance for shore leave for those not involved. It was not until the third day that I even caught a glimpse of Spock across a large corridor, he was surrounded by people all vying for his attention. As I spotted him, he turned his gaze to me for a short moment.

"_**Grainne."**_His voice in my head was the only acknowledgment I received, and it was exactly what I needed.

"_**Spock."**_

And he was gone again, into the maelstrom of all the people wanting to speak to him. Apparently, I am married to a celebrity, and the anonymity of no one knowing was a welcome relief.

Late that evening, when I finally took a moment to myself, I decided to test our bond. Could I communicate with him over a distance? I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. _**"Spock?"**_

"_**Grainne. It was pleasant to see you today, my wife."**_

"_**I hope that you are well, husband,"**_I replied.

"_**I am."**_He paused._**"I will see you at dinner tomorrow. You will be seated next to me, as my assistant."**_

"_**I look forward to seeing you again."**_

"_**Until dinner."**_

That evening I decided on an outfit that accentuated my finer points. It was a beautiful grey-blue high-necked sleeveless dress, in the gauzy fabric I preferred. The moonstone pendant was nestled between my breasts, but not visible. I put on my sapphire and silver birthstone earrings and necklace my parents gave me on my 15th birthday, shortly before their untimely deaths. I left my hair down, its gentle waves settling across my back, a pair of silver flats and I was ready. I walked into the room where the formal dinner was being held, looking for Spock. He was across the room speaking with the Federation Ambassador, my boss. This would be interesting. I glanced around the room and then felt Spock summon me. When I turned in his direction, he motioned me to approach.

"Ambassadors." I acknowledged both at once. They both nodded.

Lusu Riax, a female trill, and the Federation ambassador, spoke first. Did I tell you she is also my former guardian? "Ambassador Spock has been telling me that he requested that you be his assistant at the conference."

"Yes, Ambassador," I paused, "if that is agreeable with you."

"I have agreed." She turned and motioned Tlok over. "Tlok has agreed to assist me in your stead."

Tlok joined us and gave me a pointed look. Damn, I think he figured it out. I heard the rumblings going around that many knew that Ambassador Spock was on the Enterprise recently, but I knew that Picard kept most of the information confidential to protect all of us before the conference. But the look Tlok gave me let me know he at least figured out who I performed the mind meld on. I was going to get interrogated if he could ever get me alone.

"Thank you Ambassador Riax, I have heard good things about Ms. Slattery," Spock affirmed. "Now if you will excuse us, I must speak with her privately." Spock took my elbow and led me away from Lusu and my inquisitive best friend, steering us over to a corner.

"_**Come to my quarters tomorrow morning at 6:30 AM, earth standard time."**_

"_**Of course,"**_I replied.

I woke early to meditate and get ready to meet with Spock in his quarters. I chose a Vulcan gown and veil to wear. The moonstone was nestled against my skin, where my mate requested. I wore no other jewelry. I grabbed my datapad and headed to Spock's quarters. To keep up appearances I chimed the door when I arrived and announced myself. Spock invited me in, and the door immediately slid closed behind me. I heard the lock engage and smiled at my husband of five days. He motioned me into his warm embrace. I have found that despite the cool logic, Vulcans are a touchy-feely group, especially in private, though they often embrace each other in public as well, walking arm in arm, and mated couples are surprisingly easy to pick out as they tend to touch hands in public. Perhaps speaking as Spock and I could now, through our bond.

"_**You are well?"**_ he asked.

"_**I am,"**_ I smiled, _**"though I find I am missing my mate."**_

"I have missed your presence as well." He paused.

I laid my head on his chest. "This is all so new for both of us."

"Yes." He gently grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back, just far enough to kiss me once. "The others will arrive soon." He released my shoulders. He was nervous, I could feel it.

"Spock, I'm human, but I will ask no more of you than you are willing or able to give." I walked away from him and went to sit on the couch. He followed and sat next to me. "I have only been in one other serious relationship. So, I have no frame of reference. Do you know who I am speaking of?"

"Captain Picard." He replied succinctly. "A logical choice."

"Logical?"

"He is intelligent, driven, and reserved. I think it is one of the reasons my father chose to meld with him in his time of need. You still care for him."

"Yes, I do." I paused, unsure if I should tell Spock my true feelings for Jean-Luc. "I still love him, but our being together is not logical or practical."

"Explain."

"Jean-Luc loves the Enterprise as much as he loves me. I love Vulcan and my life there. Jean-Luc could never live on a planet for long, and I do not wish to live on a Starship." I told him.

"Logical." He picked up my hand. "I must ask you to do something that will be difficult."

"Yes."

"I have done some research and I believe my pon-farr was caused by something I must have been given while I was on Romulus." He paused, "I believe the Romulan's miscalculated when it would occur as I was quite ill from their mistreatment of me. I have noticed there is a young female from the Romulan Diplomatic Corps who has been paying special attention to me."

"And does that make you uncomfortable?" I smiled; he raised an eyebrow. I have a feeling that this is going to be very common for the rest of my life, my smile, his raised brow, my smile, his raised brow.

"No. I intend to react to her attention in a positive manner, I believe this is part of a Romulan plot. She will be disappointed, of course, when she finds ultimately that she has no effect." He paused, "the difficult thing I speak of is I wish for you and Captain Picard to act as if you are rekindling your romantic relationship."

"Why Spock? I understand the logic of your encouraging this Romulan. But why must I act as if I am rekindling my relationship with Jean-Luc."

"For your safety."

"How can that keep me safe?"

"Your being here is making some nervous, and some curious, especially since I requested that you assist me instead of your usual position with Ambassador Riax. Many are aware you are a telepath, though none seem to know of your empathic abilities. They mistakenly believe you are a weak telepath because you are human." He paused. "And six nights ago, you were spotted entering my quarters barefoot, in the middle of the night…"

"And I did not leave until the morning, disheveled." I stood up. "Now there are rumors that I am some sort of galactic prostitute or something like that?"

"I do not know. I do not care about the rumors," Spock paused. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the couch. "As my assistant who is the love interest to another you should be reasonably safe." He placed his hand on my leg and the moonstone warmed as if it sensed him near. "As my consort, you would not be safe. In time I will announce our marriage, for now, we must only tell a few confidants." He leaned his forehead to touch mine. "I have already spoken to Captain Picard. He was understandably disconcerted to hear of our marriage but has agreed that your safety is important."

"I will do as you ask," I placed my hand on his where it rested on my leg.

"Do not tell your brother Tessius for now."

"May I tell Tlok? He is my best friend. He would keep the matter confidential."

"Yes."

The door chimed, Spock quickly stood up, straightening his robe. I physically felt his withdrawal. "Come." The door slid open and Jean-Luc entered, followed by Ambassador Riax and Tlok. "Welcome." He motioned for Jean-Luc and Ambassador Riax to be seated at the table. As I stood Spock handed me a data pad, "I have asked Ms. Slattery to check the room configuration for this evening's meal. If it is agreeable, Tlok can accompany her."

"I have no need of him at this time." Ambassador Riax replied. "Tlok, meet me in my office when you have finished."

Tlok and I stepped out of Spock's quarters and headed for the VIP dining room that was reserved for the formal dinner that evening. I mentally thanked my husband for giving me a reason to be alone with my best friend of many years. We walked into the dining room and as soon as the door slid closed Tlok turned to me. "He was the one, the one you contacted me about?"

"Yes." I walked to the table and began inspecting that the place settings were as requested, and to see the seating arrangements were correct. I was avoiding Tlok's questions. It was something I was not good at, he always seemed to know.

Tlok followed and grabbed my arm. I started at the touch. "There is more," he stated. "I have known you for many years. You are avoiding my questions."

I decided to just let him know. "I have become Ambassador Spock's consort. But we are keeping this secret for now."

"You are his consort." He paused, looking at me closely. "I can see the logic in that."

"You can?"

"You are young, and a strong telepath, stronger than I am." He paused, "I can see no one else who would be a logical choice for Ambassador Spock at this time."

"Any young Vulcan female telepath? I don't understand it, I am an emotional human, as you like to remind me."

"He has chosen you," Tlok continued, "why the secrecy?"

"The Ambassador and Captain Picard feel I will be safer if this information is not known at this time." I paused.

"There is more."

"I am to act as if I am rekindling my relationship with Jean-Luc. I wanted you to know so you understand if I act differently than you expect."

"You are human, I expect that you act illogically." He cracked me a sort of grin, his version of a smile. He can be almost human while retaining his stoic Vulcan countenance, and teasing me at the same time.

"Thanks," I smirked at him. "Let's get this finished, I have other duties I must complete before this dinner reception."


	6. Chapter 6

The halter style gown I chose for dinner was a mixture of silver chains and black lace. It was low cut in the back with a modest V-neck in the front, which exposed the silver chain of my moonstone necklace. The chain looked like it was part of the dress. The skirt was layers of diaphanous lace which skimmed the top of my shoes, with a short lining, so my legs were covered but visible. Jean-Luc asked Deanna Troi to help me style my hair; remember I live on a desert planet and most times wear a veil to protect my fair skin. My hair is usually in a sloppy bun under the veil, so I am not versed in current hairstyles. Deanna braided my hair in multiple plaits and then piled them into an intricate pattern on top of my head, she left a few small tendrils down in the back. She secured everything with small silver pins, which sparkled like stars in my reddish blond hair. Black sandals with a low kitten heel completed my look. I wore minimal make-up, which showed the sprinkling of freckles over my nose and cheeks.

Jean-Luc arrived to escort me to the dinner in his dress uniform. He looked so dashing and so uncomfortable, I suppressed a chuckle as I went into the hallway to join him for our walk.

"You look amazing." He breathed as I took his elbow.

"And you look very handsome," I replied as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek "and very uncomfortable," I whispered.

"Yes." He pulled at his collar, "you know how I hate this kind of thing."

"I know, but at least we will each have an interesting dinner companion," I winked.

"That we will."

It only took us a few minutes to arrive at the formal dining hall where the members of the conference and their staff (people like Tlok and I) were meeting for the formal dinner to kick off the conference. As we walked into the room Jean-Luc placed his hand on my back, steering me toward the windows where most of his command staff were standing. As I was giving Deanna a hug to thank her again for helping me with my hair that evening, I felt Spock enter the room. I mentally anchored myself to stay where I was, I found I was missing him, and that was certainly new and unexpected. I wanted to turn and see his reaction to my attire, to ascertain if he even noticed I was there. Spock and Jean-Luc instructed me to make sure I was noticed, drawing subtle attention to myself, it was a way of reading emotions without intruding on thoughts. A warm ripple ran down my spine, causing a small shutter, Spock noticed I was there. Jean-Luc touched my elbow.

"Excuse me for a moment, everyone, Grace would you care for a drink?"

"Carrot-orange juice," I replied. When he was far enough away, I would have to turn around, I did and called out to Jean-Luc. "On second thought, just water will be fine."

My gaze swept the room and locked on to Spock. He was about ten feet from me speaking to the Andorian Ambassador. He was mostly in profile from where I stood, looking so regal and handsome. My breath caught for a moment, at the realization that my feelings for Spock were changing. I forced myself to turn away. I should not get caught fawning over any male, though he was my mate, especially while I was 'dating' my former lover. Jean-Luc returned with our drinks as Tlok and the Federation Ambassador joined us.

"You look lovely this evening," Ambassador Riax exclaimed. Riax is a female trill with a male symbiont. She is more than my boss, she as one unit was more like a set of parents, though I am thirty now. The Ambassador has been in the Diplomatic Corp as long as I could remember. When I first met the Ambassador, I was only nine, Riax the symbiont was in a male host, Mejohm, who I called 'Uncle'. He raised me on Vulcan after my parent's died so I did not have to jet around the galaxy with Tessy. When I was about twenty, 'Uncle' died of natural causes and Riax joined to Lusu, who became the Federation Ambassador on Vulcan just a few years ago. Sometimes when we're alone I still call her 'Uncle'.

"Thank you, Ambassador," I nodded.

"You really are a human, under all those Vulcan layers you normally wear," Tlok added. I rolled my eyes at him. I was about to make a witty retort when the gong indicated it was time for guests to find their seats. It was arranged that I would be seated with Jean-Luc and his command staff, near the side of the room where I could survey almost everyone. Spock was seated across the room where I could see him when I looked up, but it would not be obvious I was glancing at him. While the first course was being served, Spock looked up at the same time and our eyes locked.

"_**You look beautiful this evening."**_ Spock's voice echoed in my mind.

I blushed and looked away. Jean-Luc touched my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, it is warm in here." I fanned my face with my hand for a moment, trying to will away the color on my cheeks. "How are you enjoying your salad?" I asked to change the subject.

"It is quite delicious." He replied as Deanna handed him the bread basket to be passed. "What is really going on Grace?"

"All these people, it is hard to narrow in," I replied, which was a true statement, not what he was asking me but a true statement.

"Just enjoy dinner, you and Deanna can read the group later, there will be more time for networking once the meal is complete."

"Excellent idea." I took the basket from Jean-Luc and passed it to Riker who was seated on my other side. He gave me one of his beaming smiles which made me laugh as I caught a stray thought, how beautiful he realized I was, but he was really thinking about Deanna. I tightened up my mental shield and enjoyed my food. I glanced at my husband a bit later, but he was speaking with the attentive young Romulan female seated next to him. I could sense her frustration at capturing his attention for only a few moments at a time. She was beginning to feel affection for him, and for that I felt sorry for her, knowing what I knew, that he was attached to another, myself.

When dinner was complete, there was indeed time for networking; Deanna Troi, and I began to work the room. I wove through the assembled crowd with Jean-Luc, being introduced to those I did not know and renewing acquaintances with those I did, I arranged that Deanna and Riker did the same on the other half. In our networking, Jean-Luc and I purposefully wound our way to Spock and his Romulan companion.

"Good evening, Captain Picard," Spock nodded as we stopped in front of him. "Ms. Slattery." He turned to the young Romulan standing next to him, "this is Suneena. She is the adjunct assistant to Senator Mamom."

Jean-Luc extended his hand to Suneena, she shook it and then extended her hand to me. As I took her hand, I dropped my mental shielding enough to pull stronger feelings from her. She was very uncomfortable with Jean-Luc standing so near, she was afraid he might recognize her from his time on Romulus. She was hoping we would move on soon, she wanted a few more moments with Spock alone and for some reason, she did not like me. I dropped her hand and touched Spock's arm, "May I speak privately with you Ambassador Spock?" I questioned.

"Of course," he turned to Suneena, "excuse me while I speak with my assistant." He placed his hand on my lower back, my skin warmed with his touch, another new experience for me. Spock guided me toward the windows near one of the benches.

"You wished to speak with me?" he dropped his hand, as we reached the window. The sudden disconnect was unnerving.

"I must apologize," I admitted.

"Apologize?" he questioned.

"Your comment at dinner," I started, "you caught me off guard."

"_**I did not mean to offend."**_

"_**I was not offended,"**_I bit my lip, a nervous habit_, __**"I feel bad I did not reply."**_

"_**You do look beautiful this evening. Remember we have no secrets; I heard your thought as you contemplated while I spoke with the Andorian ambassador."**_

I blushed again,_** "no secrets."**_I paused, lowering my voice and turning toward the window so no one could read my lips. "Your dinner companion is afraid of mine; she was hoping Jean-Luc and I would move on soon."

"Fascinating."

"She also has affection for you," I stated, turning to look directly into his eyes. "She is frustrated by her inability to get more exclusive time with you." I spotted Jean-Luc heading in our direction. "Thank you for speaking with me Ambassador Spock."

"Of course, Ms. Slattery." He nodded to Jean-Luc. "If you will excuse me." And with that, he was gone.

"Shall we continue our networking," Jean-Luc asked extending his elbow.

"Of course."

Before leaving to have a short meeting with Deanna and Jean-Luc, I turned, feigning a stumble. I glanced at Spock once more, he was standing at the windows, pointing out something in the stars to Suneena, and I felt jealousy. **"Good night."**I sent to him.

"_**Rest well."**_

"I don't trust her or like her," I mumbled to myself as Jean-Luc and I entered my quarters, waiting for Troi and Riker to join us.

"Is it because she is a Romulan or because of her close proximity to Spock?" Jean-Luc questioned.

"Both." I kicked off my shoes and moved to sit on the couch. "Is that terrible? I just met her, and yet I was jealous."

Jean-Luc followed me; he took off his jacket before sitting next to me. "It is not terrible. Is there something else about her?"

"Yes, I will wait until Deanna and Will arrive so they will know why I am suspicious, that does not have to do with her feelings for Spock."

"She has feelings for him?"

"Yes," I frowned, "I do not know if they are genuine, but she feels something for him, and I did not want to probe any deeper where we were." The door chimed, "come."

Deanna and Will entered. "Do you want to sit here or at the table," I asked.

"You look quite comfy; we will sit over there." They both stated.

"So, I have found one that bears some watching," I began. "Suneena, one of the Romulan delegation. She is an assistant, but assistants should never be overlooked or underestimated, look at me." My companions nodded in agreement.

"What specifically bothered you about this Romulan?" Riker asked.

"She's afraid of Jean-Luc, she's trying hard to hide something, and she does not like me." I gave him smirk, "also she has feelings for my husband."

"Husband?" Riker asked, giving Jean-Luc and me a strange look.

"Sorry Number One, I thought you were briefed." Jean-Luc paused, "Grace is now Ambassador Spock's wife. Long story short, as my 'girlfriend' Grace is relatively safe, as Spock's wife, she is not. So, the deception."

"That's why we stopped at Vulcan before we arrived here," Riker stated. "I agree with Captain Picard; you are safer if no one knows of your association with the Ambassador."

"How do you feel about this Grace?" Deanna interjected, I felt her genuine concern for me, "has anyone asked you?"

"Yes, I was asked, I do not like it," I stated plainly, "however, I see the logic in it."

"Counselor Troi, did you get any readings?" Jean-Luc asked.

"The only ones to be cautious of are the Romulans. I think they are all hiding something, and they are curious about Ambassador Spock's health." She stated plainly, "and most of the Klingons in attendance are angry, but that is part of being Klingon." She smiled.

"What about Ambassador Spock's health were they concerned about," I asked, suddenly concerned myself. "Is there something I should contact him about?"

Deanna patted my hand, "they are curious that he seems so robust and healthy; as if they were expecting a different outcome. I don't get more than that."

I glanced at Jean-Luc and then back at Deanna and Riker, "thank you for helping this evening with my hair and working the crowd Deanna."

"It was a pleasure." Deanna stood up and Riker followed. "We all have an early morning, good night Captain, Grace."

"Good night Grace, Picard," Riker stated. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, "Jean-Luc and I replied at the same time as we both stood up.

"Well, I should be going too," Jean-Luc slung his jacket over his shoulder, "we must keep up appearances." He paused, "if you need a break, you are welcome to the Enterprise at any time."

"I will be fine," I rubbed my forehead before beginning to pull the pins holding my hair. I walked to the door with him, a few of the braids were loose and falling around my neck. Once we reached the doorway Jean-Luc kissed my hand as a group of attendees passed.

"Good night Grace." He hugged me quickly.

"Good night Jean-Luc," I replied, then he was gone, and I was alone.

_**Spock's hand touched my face, "Grainne." He whispered. His other hand grazed the skin of my collar bone, I shuddered, the sexual energy emanating from his hands flowed through me and began to pool in my chest beneath the moonstone, his fingers grazed my breast as he picked up the pendant, "wear my gift always," the stone slipped from his hand. His hand slid down my arm, grazing my wrist, pausing, I could hear our heartbeats synchronizing. "Close your eyes." I gladly complied, soon I felt a warm breath at my wrist, a gentle kiss. His hand traveled up my arm stopping at my throat, another gentle caress followed by another kiss, the burning increased, my breathing became shallow. He kissed both eyelids, then traveled down to my lips. The kiss was passionate and full of emotion, I wasn't sure whose. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently lowered his body onto mine as we became one…**_

I woke, startled, aroused and alone. So, it was just a dream. I pulled on my robe and went to sit on the couch, I sat cross-legged and concentrated on Spock. As he felt my inquiry, I sensed him sit up straighter, I pictured a rather stately eyebrow rising.

"_**Grainne?"**_He asked through our bond._**"Should you not be resting?"**_

"_**A rather intense dream awoke me,"**_I replied, trying to ascertain if Spock was experiencing the same dream.

"_**I have been awake,"**_he stated, obviously understanding my statement._**"Perhaps some meditation would help you rest."**_

"_**Perhaps,"**_I yawned._**"Thank you."**_

"_**Sleep well."**_


	7. Chapter 7

The conference was an exercise in frustration and futility. The Romulans brought a long list of demands and it seemed as if they were not willing to negotiate on any of them. I spent my time either seated behind Spock helping to take notes or walking around the room reading feelings, mostly just frustration. When the conference adjourned for lunch on the first day, Suneena quickly approached Spock while I was across the room conferring with Deanna Troi. I watched her touch his arm to get his attention, then after speaking her face showed disappointment at whatever they discussed. I felt Spock's summons, I excused myself from my current companion and made my way over to him.

"Ms. Slattery, I need your assistance researching some of these questions," Spock announced while Suneena was still within earshot, he handed me a tablet with Vulcan writing. "We will adjourn to my suite during the lunch period to work."

"As you wish Ambassador Spock."

"Please accompany me." I followed him to his quarters. Once the door slid shut, he took the tablet from me and placed it on the desk near the door. He took my hand and led me toward the couch. He sat and motioned for me to sit near him, I complied. "I find that I have missed your presence."

"I have missed you as well," I dropped his hand. "I am sorry I intruded last evening."

"You are never an intrusion," he raised that eyebrow, "would you like to discuss your dream with me?"

"I…would rather not at this time."

"It was disturbing?" he queried.

"Not exactly." I flashed the memory of him picking up the moonstone in my dream.

"Fascinating." He breathed out.

I blushed, so unsure of everything. Here I was with Ambassador Spock, my husband of a week. Involved in a conference with Ambassadors from all over the Federation and the Romulans, before this I was the Assistant to the Federation Ambassador on Vulcan. Now I was pretending to be the love interest of another while having erotic dreams about my mate. I tried to stand, Spock, grabbed my hand, anchoring me to the couch.

"Sit," he commanded as he stood. "Rest a moment." The door chimed. Spock answered the door; a young woman was standing at the door with a food delivery cart. Spock showed her where to put the food, and soon she was gone. Spock brought two bowls of Plomeek soup, a Vulcan favorite and an acquired taste, to the couch. "We will eat, then we work."

Almost every day for the next week two weeks Spock and I compared notes from the morning sessions over lunch, either in his quarters or out in public, I told him of the feelings I was getting from the members of the conference. The Romulans were still hiding something and were being inflexible. The Klingons just wanted this to be over so they could go, I was having trouble reading the Andorians and Tellurite's, but I have trouble with some species. Ambassador Riax was hoping we could resolve this and keep the Romulans at bay. The one I was most interested in was Suneena. Every time I concentrated on reading her, she was thinking of Spock. I was intrigued and frustrated.

"She seems obsessed with you," I growled. "She is still trying to find reasons to be near you, to be alone with you, and Ambassador Mamon is encouraging it." I stood up and began pacing. "And Pardek, I think he is just another pawn, the most I sense from him is confusion."

"Should I encourage Suneena?" Spock asked.

"In what way?" I glanced at him, this time it was my eyebrow that was raised.

"Perhaps share the evening meal with her." He countered, "in public of course."

"I don't know." I stopped pacing. "I would not be able to monitor her, if she saw me, I think she would not be as open."

"Perhaps your friend Tlok? He and Ambassador Riax have to eat as well."

"Yes."

"Then it is settled," he replied taking my hand. "What will you do this evening?"

"Dinner with the Enterprise command crew again."

"Logical," he dropped my hand and stood up. He leaned forward and placed one gentle kiss on my brow. "We must return to the Conference chambers now."

We entered the conference chamber as we left each time, the regal ambassador and his assistant. I don't think anyone even noticed me and that was okay. As usual Spock went across the room to speak with Suneena and this time I quickly used the communication panel to contact the Enterprise and let them know I would indeed be joining them for dinner. What I would do to be the proverbial fly on the wall during Spock's dinner with Suneena.

That evening I dressed casually and headed to meet the command crew of the Enterprise. I got to 10 forward before the rest of the group so I went to the bar to order my favorite carrot-orange juice. I was taking my first sip when Deanna and Worf arrived. They waved me over to a table big enough for the group and we waited. I dropped my barrier and focused on Worf for a moment, he is not a typical Klingon, oh the underlying Klingon warrior is present, but he was focused on Deanna. Very interesting, two men focused on one woman. Well, I kinda have that going on too. Soon the group was assembled, and we enjoyed friendly dinner. Once dinner was finished Jean-Luc and I walked to his cabin for a night-cap.

"I had a thought," he started once the door closed.

"Oh…you…" I teased.

"Grace," he smiled as he went to the bar to get our drinks.

"Sorry, Jean-Luc, bad habit." I grinned at him and went to sit on the couch. "I guess I am bit irritable tonight. My 'husband' is having dinner with another woman."

"The Romulan?"

"The Romulan," I grumbled. "I don't know why it bothers me. Spock has been mine for a few weeks?"

"You care deeply for those who are important to you," he handed me my drink. "Would you like to spend some personal time with him?"

"I do, but how? He is so closely watched by everyone, and I have heard the rumblings of his side trip to Vulcan on the way to this conference. They seem to know he was there with a female. Thankfully no one seems to know who." I smirked at him. "I actually asked someone."

"Wow, turning into the perfect little spy now?" Jean-Luc teased.

"Do you know of any way I can spend the night with him, alone?" I asked. "Even just one time?"

"Ambassador Spock and I have devised a plan. All you need to do is contact Data and you can be transported from wherever you are to his quarters, no one will be the wiser. I know you do not like the transporter, but it was the best we could come up with on short notice."

"I'll do it. Tomorrow night." I leaned forward and gave Jean-Luc a hug. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now you should get back to the starbase and I have some reports to finish, the fun never stops for a starship captain."

"Good night," I stated as I rose. "Don't get up," I pulled the clip holding my hair in a soft bun and shook it out, messing it up a bit. "Does that look about right?"

"Perfect," Jean-Luc smiled. "Good night."

Once I returned to my quarters, I dressed in my favorite shorts and tank for bed before beginning a short meditation. Before finally surrendering to sleep I sent one thought to Spock. _**"Tomorrow evening."**_


	8. Chapter 8

The conference was finally finished for the day and the assembled group was no closer to a resolution, it was the same old thing every day. I was tired but excited about the chance to spend the night with Spock. I chose my attire carefully. The top I chose was a buttery soft, dark green fabric, with a deep v in the front. The v showed the chain and the top of the moonstone pendant. I paired it with a soft knee length skirt in the same material. I brushed my hair out and left it to hang down my back in soft waves. I was barefoot and make-up free.

As I materialized, I could see Spock standing near the windows looking out. He turned as the beam finished. He opened his arms and I walked straight into his embrace. It was exactly what I wanted and needed. I laid my head on his chest, inhaling the warm scent of him. Somewhere in the past weeks I shifted from caution to affection, from admiration to desire. Spock released me and we moved to sit on the couch.

"Turn to the side," I told him as he sat, I knelt on the cushion behind him as he turned. I saw the arch of his eyebrow as he complied. I started by putting my hands on his shoulders. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Use our bond." He replied.

I closed my eyes and focused on him. There was tension in his shoulders, and his mind was a flurry of thoughts, trying to decipher what the Romulans were up to. He felt his dinner with Suneena was very unproductive. I felt my jealousy flare as he thought of her. That was new. I tempered my thoughts and pulled my focus back to him. "Why do you feel the dinner was unproductive?" I asked, still resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Tlok could only read fear and urgency during our dinner." He paused, "she seems afraid of what will happen if she does not complete her mission."

I began massaging his shoulders, "What is her mission?"

"Unknown." He leaned forward a bit and shrugged off his jacket. "You may continue."

I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see it. I continued to massage his tense muscles, enjoying the physical contact. A thought popped into my head and I leaned forward and kissed his neck, just a gentle graze. Spock reached up and took one of my hands, his desire spread up my arm and through my core at the contact. He pulled me around until I was seated in his lap and kissed me. The kiss left me breathless and wanting more. I no longer doubted what Spock felt for me, he was mine in all ways. Spock used his index finger to lift the chain and pendant without touching my skin, yet I could feel the desire just from the proximity. I looked into his eyes, "I wear it always, as you requested." I whispered. "I feel you near me even when we are apart."

Spock slid me off his lap to rise. He clasped my hand in his and led me to the bedroom.

I awoke from a rather sensual dream to Spock calling my name. "Grainne, you must wake."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, unsure of the time.

"It is time for you to return to your quarters." He answered, taking my clothes and placing them at the foot of the bed.

I climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. I followed Spock into the living area of his quarters. He quickly embraced me and contacted Data. Within seconds I was back in my own quarters and extremely happy.


	9. Chapter 9

When I reached the Conference room there was only a small group assembled. Tlok and Ambassador Riax were standing near the windows. They motioned for me to come to them.

"You look rested this morning." Riax exclaimed.

"Thank you, Uncle." I smiled, "I am." We chatted about what we were missing about home, being cooped up in this space station, which was not small, but was not Vulcan, the planet we loved. Soon most of the other attendees gathered including Spock, everyone except the Romulans. Even Suneena, who was usually there before Spock and I arrived, was not there. We were still milling around when there was a commotion in the corridor outside the room. Two Romulan guards arrived, with full weaponry. Behind them was Ambassador Mamon, Suneena and Senator Pardek. Following them was another two guards.

There was a collective gasp when Suneena looked up. Her face was bruised, her lip split and there was a tear in the neckline of her gown.

Ambassador Mamon pulled Suneena to the center of the room with the guards spread out to the sides, weapons at the ready. "We came here in good faith and this is how we are treated." He shouted, thrusting Suneena out in front of himself. The room erupted until Ambassador Riax was able to push her way to where they were.

"What is the meaning of this?" She stated calmly. "You come and accuse. Speak plainly, exactly who are you accusing?"

"Ambassador Spock," Mamon ground out, pointing at my husband who was standing across the room. "Our Suneena refused his advances late last evening outside his quarters and this is what he did in retaliation."

My mouth dropped open and I turned, but Tlok grabbed my arm, anchoring me to my spot. I turned to him, "it's a lie." I hissed softly.

"A feeling?" Tlok questioned. I could feel his concern for me, he has been my unspoken protector since we were teens. I looked up at him.

"A truth," I grabbed Tlok's hand, needing full skin contact to share a bit of memory from the night before.

"Interesting," he still held tight to my arm. "For your safety, stay here with me, for now."

I bit my lip but nodded and settled in next to my best friend, he dropped his hand from my arm and took my hand in his, pulling me unusually tight to his side.

Spock moved to the center to stand next to Ambassador Riax, so calm and assured. "I did not see Suneena after the session ended last evening. I went directly to my quarters and did not leave until this morning." He stated calmly.

"Were you alone?" Mamon spat.

"I never left my quarters."

"_**Tell them I was there."**_I sent to Spock.

"_**I will not risk your safety,"**_he replied.

"We will adjourn this discussion now." Riax snapped, Uncle was coming out, he was always the forceful side of the duo. "For now, Ambassador Spock, please adjourn to your quarters. This conference is now postponed. This session is over."

Spock nodded at the Ambassador and was gone. The stunned Romulans still stood in the center, looking livid and disillusioned. Ambassador Riax sternly warned Mamon to send the guards back, with a warning not to bring armed personnel onto the Starbase again. Still holding Tlok's hand for strength I dropped my shield and anchored my focus on Suneena. All that was radiating from her was fear and panic, for a moment I felt sadness for her, then in an instant it was gone. I tightened up my shield, knowing that strong emotions made it harder for me to control my ability.

Ambassador Riax came back to where Tlok and I were standing. "You two, with me, now." She clipped and pointed to the door. Yup, Uncle was still in charge.

When we arrived at Ambassador Riax's quarters we gathered around the table. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible, but Riax has known me since I was nine, there is nothing I can hide from her for long. They say Trill are not externally telepathic, but I sometimes wonder.

"Out with it." She stated plainly, looking right at me. "There is something I need to know, and I need that information from you." She took my hand. "I have known you for most of your life, talk to me Grace."

"I was with the Ambassador last night, all night." I whispered. "In his quarters."

"Truly?" She asked.

"Truly." I replied. "I am his wife."

"Wife? When?" Then it dawned on her, "that was why you were sent to the Enterprise?"

"No, that was not the reason, but it did happen, I promise Uncle, it was my choice, freely."

"Explain it all to me." She gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "I will not judge, I love you as if you were my own, you know that."

"I know." I paused. "Shortly after I arrived on the Enterprise I was awakened by Jean-Luc, that I was needed in the transporter room…" I told her the whole story, minus the more intimate parts, real or dreamt. "He gave me this," I pulled the moonstone out of my gown where it was nestled near my heart. "It was his mothers."

"Then what's this nonsense with Captain Picard?"

"It was supposed to keep me safe." I put my head down in sorrow, "I was with him last night, all night, he did not do this."

Riax squeezed my hand again. "I will speak to him. You will stay here with Tlok for now."

"Yes Uncle."

Ambassador Riax returned about two hours later. I was staring out the window when the door slid open, I turned at the sound. Behind her were Jean-Luc and Data, but not the one I wanted to see. I just wanted to go to Spock and then back to Vulcan.

"Grace, we have spoken to Ambassador Spock. He refuses to testify in public that he was not alone, for your safety."

"I am not that important." I stated again. "Why?"

"You are the consort of a living legend, that is reason enough." Riax responded, "they will hurt you to hurt him." She came and wrapped her arms around me, "You will stay here in my quarters for now."

"Yes, Uncle."

The rest of the day I stayed in Riax's quarters, I tried to link with Spock, but he was avoiding my questions. I was inconsolable, avoiding everyone. Riax finally convinced me to eat something mid-day but I cannot tell you what it was. That evening Riax let me know that there would be a tribunal starting the next day, Spock would be represented by herself. The JAG officer on the starbase would preside. Ambassador Riax wanted me to stay in my quarters during the sessions but I reminded her that I was Ambassador Spock's assistant and may be called to testify.

"I need to see him Uncle." I whispered.

"You will, he will be coming here shortly."

"Why will you not tell them I was with you last night?" I asked Spock, we were sitting at the table in Riax's quarters. "It would end their ridiculous accusations."

"Logic," he replied.

"Damn your stubborn Vulcan logic. Are you sure it's not embarrassment of your choice of mate," I snapped. In my heart I knew it wasn't true, but I was feeling overwhelmed and worried for him, so I was striking out like the emotional human that I am. It is not rational or logical, but that was how I was feeling. I decided then if he was going to be stubborn, fine. He could be stubborn alone. I stood up and headed out the door. I was halfway to my quarters when Spock and the two guards with him caught up to me, he gently took my elbow and followed me into my own small suite, the guards waited in the corridor. Once the door closed and locked, he turned me into his embrace.

"Grainne," he spoke into my hair. "Please listen, Riax and I have both expressed to you that as my consort you would not be safe."

He released me from his embrace and led me to the couch. Though I was still upset, my body yearned for his touch, I was embarrassed by my emotional outburst.

He continued, "I feel there is more to this. The Romulan's are looking for something to test me, to use against the Federation in these negotiations." He sat next to me, close enough I could feel his warmth.

"I hate all these games," I looked up at him. "I am sorry for my outburst, I just want to go home, with you, to Vulcan."

"Once this is completed, we will." He leaned his forehead against mine, "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

The video on the screen was a clever fake, but how could we prove it when my husband refused to testify that I was with him. Damn, stubborn logical Vulcan. It looked so real, granted the face of the figure striking Suneena was hard to see, but it looked enough like him, that I am sure many believed it was. But even as I watched it, I knew something was wrong.

I was seated in the back of the room, between Tlok and Jean-Luc, watching this travesty of a trial. However, the video was the last straw for me that day, I needed to get out of there, I stood up, surprising my seat mates and ran from the room. I just wanted to get back to my quarters, to immerse myself in meditation and hope that this would soon be over, that somehow, they would figure out what really happened. As I ran down the corridor, I collided with someone, I glanced up, it was one of the station security guards. He grabbed my arms and snarled, "we know you are his wife." Then in the flash of a transporter we were somewhere else, the combination of stress over the past few days and a sudden transport concluded in my throwing up on the guard holding me. He shoved me away and down the steps of the transport pad.

"_**Spock…"**_ I cried out through our bond before my head hit the floor and the blackness took over.

I awoke in a room that was dimly lit and I did not recognize, I was lying on a metal bench. My head was pounding, I felt the side of my head that hit the floor, there was a large painful bump. I tried to stand up and immediately sat back down woozy and afraid I would fall. I closed my eyes and reached out for Spock, hoping I was not too far away.

"_**Spock?"**_

"_**Grainne,"**_he called back. _**"Where are you?"**_

"_**I don't know,"**_ I opened my eyes again, _**"it is dark, I recognize nothing. It was a station guard that took me."**_

"_**Yes, Tlok saw him, no one knows who he is."**_

"_**What should I do?"**_

"_**Draw strength from our bond,"**_he paused._**"We will find you."**_

I closed my eyes and began to draw strength as Spock requested when I heard a noise outside of the room. Soon a door slid open and a Romulan male walked in, a sneer already plastered across his face.

"So, we have Ambassador Spock's woman," he spat. "She planned everything so precisely, then Pardek helped get him off the planet and he chose a pitiful human in his time of need." He grabbed my face, turning it from side to side, "what an ugly one you are."

I kept my face neutral and dropped my mental shield. He was thinking he just wanted this to be over with, that he was disgusted at having to touch me. He was unsure what Sela was attempting now, and if her father was not a general, she would not have the position she now held. I pushed a thought into his mind that he wanted to be away from me as soon as he could and did not want to touch me. He dropped his hand and backed toward the door, then a confused look crossed his face and he walked out of the room.

"_**Who is Sela?"**_I sent a thought to Spock.

"_**A disagreeable Romulan."**_

"_**She is behind this."**_I closed my eyes, the pain in my head was building again. _**"Help me."**_

"_**Hold the moonstone close, you will feel me with you."**_

The pounding in my head continued and I tried to stay seated and still, I slipped my hand into my gown and grasped the pendant, it felt as if it was giving me strength. I was only alone for a short time when another Romulan male entered. He stood near the door, appraising me. I dropped my mental shield a bit and sensed desire, whatever he was been sent to do, he was more than willing. He advanced so I stood up, and he backed me into the corner. He grabbed my gown at the neckline, "I will send you back with a Romulan in your belly." He snarled.

As he raised his hand to touch my face, sudden anger overwhelmed the fear, I would no longer be someone's pawn. Bolstered by Spock's strength, I dropped my mental shield and pushed the suggestion of fire at him. He paused and looked at his free hand, I pushed again, he dropped the hand holding me and stared at both of his hands. I advanced and touched his face, "burn…' I whispered, again I pushed and that was when he screamed. I dropped my hands and moved back onto the bench. His scream drew two other guards to the room. They advanced on their comrade while he screamed about his hands being on fire. I kept my face serene, they barely glanced at me. Soon the three of them left the room and the door slid closed.

I noticed then that my headache was receding, and I was feeling quite strong, and scared out of my wits. Would this new manifestation last? What brought this about, perhaps fear? I was never more frightened in my life, even the fear of the unknown when my parents died never made me feel this way. Would this continue, could I accidently hurt someone I loved if I felt threatened?

I wasn't alone for long, this time a blond female Romulan walked in, followed by another male guard. Perhaps this was Sela, the one the men all thought about. I have never seen a blond Romulan, perhaps she was not all Romulan. She stood near the door for a while, apparently watching me. I sat up straighter and returned her stare. With my mental shields in place she was quiet, I decided to see if I could glean anything by 'listening'. I dropped my shielding, the first thing that hit me was hostility, she was mad at Spock, and by association me. Her plan to get a Romulan born on Vulcan to Spock was ruined by the actions of others. She was also fearful; her comrades were tired of her scheming and failing. It was getting harder and harder to ride on her father's coat tails. She needed to do something and soon. So, she decided a Romulan born to Spock's wife would have to be a start. She would figure out how to get the child back later.

I was not willing to be a participant in her scheme and needed to keep her plan from going forward. I dropped my mental shielding and pushed a thought at the Romulan guard standing behind her, "flee, the Federation is coming." He shook his head, I was getting through to him, though without touching him it was harder to do. "Signal surrender, drop the cloak," I pushed. He shook his head again and shifted toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sela snapped at him.

The guard gave her a strange look but stopped moving. She turned back to me.

"So, what are we going to do with you?" She sneered. "Ambassador Spock's little human wife," she jeered. She moved a little closer, and the guard stepped in line with her. "Will he keep you around when you return to him carrying a Romulan bastard? Or will he send you back here?"

I stayed still, just gazing at her, drawing on the strength from my mate. I watched the anger build on her face, and felt it in her mind. She reached out and struck me across the face, splitting my lip. I gritted my teeth and refused to cry out. The anger kept building, I stayed quiet, I just needed her to touch me for longer than the few seconds it took to strike me. I pushed a thought at her to grab my arm and she did. As she grabbed for me, I pulled my arm back and she ended up clasping my wrist. That was what I needed, skin to skin contact. I pushed a thought of self-doubt, questioning her heritage, her mother's death due to her betrayal when she was small. She shook me, "I hate humans more than Vulcan's," she growled, "Or maybe it's just you." She shoved me backwards, but I could feel the self-doubt continuing to grow in her mind, I latched onto the thought and pushed again, no longer needing the physical contact. Her face reddened and she turned to the guard with her.

"Do it now, before I decide she is not worth it." She screamed at him. "Do not come from this room until it is finished."

The guard advanced as Sela left the room. I knew I needed him to touch me to unleash my full ability on him. I shrunk back against the wall, making him come closer to touch me. I could feel the waves of lust rolling from him, he was going to enjoy this, even if it killed me. I waited until he grabbed my ankle and pulled me across the bench and on my back. As his hand slid under the hem of my gown, he made full contact with the skin on my shin and I pushed. "the Federation is coming." He shook his head and recoiled; his hand stopped where it was but was still touching my skin. "Sela did this to you, the Federation is here and will kill you for your treachery," I pushed, "you must signal surrender, you must drop the cloak." I pushed harder, my nose started to bleed and still I pushed, "you must signal…"


	11. Chapter 11

**USS Enterprise:**

I woke in the Enterprise sickbay, as soon as I opened my eyes Spock was by my side. He took my hand and helped me sit up.

"Spock?" I whispered. "How did I…" I started but Spock put one finger to my mouth.

"No questions for now." He stated.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You have been through quite an ordeal. You are to rest." He dropped his hand as Jean-Luc and Dr. Crusher came into the room.

"Grace, how are you feeling?" Jean-Luc asked clasping my hand.

"I'm not sure." I whispered. I noticed something was different, it was quiet inside my head. I glanced at Spock. He nodded but stayed silent. "Dr. Crusher, do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Now that you are awake, you are free to leave." She turned to Spock, "she will need to continue to rest for a few days. Limit her visitors, nothing taxing. I will send the medication to the replicator in your quarters."

"Understood." He replied. Spock turned back to me and extended his arm, "this way."

I took his arm and allowed him to lead me, as soon as we exited Sickbay two guards followed as we walked.

"Guards?" I questioned quietly, looking at Spock.

"Hand picked by Mr. Worf. You are completely safe." Soon we arrived at the VIP quarters on the Enterprise. "We will no longer need to be in separate quarters."

When we entered, Spock led me to the couch under the windows. I could see we were in the Starbase dock. I sat on the couch and Spock went to the replicator and brought back a glass with carrot-orange juice in it. I smiled and took the glass from him, taking a small sip. I tried to read what he may be feeling but all was quiet.

"Are we no longer bonded?" I whispered.

Spock sat next to me, placing his hand on my leg. "We are still bonded. I have dampened your ability using our bond and medication prescribed by Dr. Crusher. You were injured during your ordeal, we are allowing you time to heal."

"I pushed too hard?" I asked, "with the Romulans?"

"Yes," he gave me a small smile, "it was what you did that allowed us to find you. Something you did caused them to drop their cloak long enough for us to locate you and beam you out. I intend that you will never be in that situation again."

"He was going to rape me." I whispered. "They wanted to send me back to you carrying a Romulan."

"And again, Sela would have been too late." He stated plainly, and gave me that raised eyebrow, the one that I now looked forward to seeing.

"Too late?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about at first, then as I opened my mouth to ask him another question it dawned on me. "Because I am carrying a Vulcan?"

"Technically, two Vulcan males."

My jaw dropped, "two?"

"Yes, two." He stood up, "Your brother Tessius and his wife will be here later this afternoon, the federation ambassador's staff called him when you disappeared. Now, no more talking, you must rest."

I knew when Tessy arrived, I could hear him arguing with the guards in the corridor. "That's my brother." I announced to Spock. The door slid open and Tessy walked in. Tessy made a beeline for me where I was sitting on the couch, I stood and walked into my brothers' arms.

"I prayed for you once I heard sis'." He kissed the top of my head. "I just needed to see you, touch you."

"I know." I backed away and spun slowly, "but see, I am good."

"No, you're not." He countered, "I can't feel you, your mind is quiet to me. What happened? Why were you kidnapped in the first place?"

"To hurt someone close to me." I declared as I sat the couch next to my husband. I glanced at Spock who nodded his head. "I am Ambassador Spock's wife."

"Wait a minute, what the hell are you talking about?" Tessy bellowed. "I saw you, what not even three weeks ago and now you are married to him? Why didn't you tell me?" He sat on one of the chairs near me.

"The silence was for my safety," I asserted quietly, taking his hands. "We told only a select few, it is not something you just broadcast over subspace, especially if there are security concerns."

"Obviously, someone found out and kidnapped you anyway."

"Yes, I unknowingly foiled their plans in a few ways, and once they found out I was Spock's wife, well they were not happy."

Tessy turned to face Spock. "Is this why she was called to the Enterprise? She was unmarried and convenient."

"Tessisus James Slattery, you take that back." I demanded.

Spock sat forward, grasping my hand. I felt his warmth as he responded to my blustering older brother. "Your sister was called to the Enterprise because I required someone with the telepathic strength to assist me in my time of need, I was in a deep trance. Grainne helped me pull myself out of the trance. Unbeknownst to me the Romulan's dosed me with drugs that later brought on Pon Farr. The Pon Farr began a few days after I was awakened by Grainne. I made my choice then; Grainne was the logical choice. She is young and vibrant, and her human emotions help counter my cold logic. She reminds me of my mother Amanda in that way."

Angrily, Tessy sneered, "with all due respect Ambassador, now that you know all this about what the Romulans did, do you intend to honor this bond or will you put her aside?"

"Tessy," I challenged, "what has gotten into you?"

"I intend to honor this bond, until death do us part. Isn't that what humans say in their vows?" Spock affirmed.

"Tessy, enough." I exploded, my head was beginning to hurt again. "I can't do this right now."

Spock stood, "I believe you will need to continue this visit some other time. Your sister was instructed to rest, and you have upset her," he motioned toward the door. "Please come tomorrow morning."

"Grace?" Tessy pleaded.

"Just go, I am tired, my head hurts." I whispered, putting my head in my hands.

I heard Tessy storm out of the room and my heart broke. Spock returned to the couch where I was still seated with a glass of water and a pill. He sat beside me quietly observing.

"I'm sorry Spock. I don't know what got into him." I murmured as I leaned against him, soaking in his warmth.

"He cares deeply for you, as many of us do." Spock stated. "He is used to feeling your emotions, he may not have known he was doing it until he could not. There is a bond in telepathic/empathic family members." Spock picked up one of my hands, "come you need to rest." He led me to the bedroom and sat with me until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. I was alone in the bed, and with my ability still dampened I did not know if I was alone in our quarters or not. I got up and walked to the outer room, Spock was seated on the couch reading something on a tablet.

"Good morning." He stated. "You slept well?"

"Yes, whatever Dr. Crusher gave me worked." I stretched.

"I am pleased." Spock stood and came to where I was standing. "Your brother has been here twice wanting to see you. If you are up to visitors, I suggest you contact him first."

"After a shower and breakfast, I will." I smiled at him, "only the VIP and senior officers' quarters on starships have real water showers. Being the wife of a living legend has it's perks."

Spock said nothing, but the raised eyebrow said everything.

Tessy and Mal arrived as I was returning my plate to the replicator. My brother was much calmer, perhaps having Mal by his side was tempering him. Did I tell you she is the best sister-in-law a girl could have? Mal was the first one to hug me.

"Grace how are you feeling?" she asked as we walked to the couch arm in arm.

"Better." I replied as we sat down still arm in arm.

Tessy followed us and sat quietly on my other side. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

I patted his hand, "I love you brother, you know right?"

"I know, and I am so sorry." He kissed my cheek, "when I thought we might lose you, and then I got here and…"

"My ability is not gone, just dampened while I heal." I looked at Spock where he sat at the table, giving us some space. "Spock explained it to me, siblings who are telepathic and or empathic share a type of bond. You did not notice until it was absent." Spock nodded acknowledgement before returning to reading and hovering from a distance.

"Are you happy little sister?" Tessy asked.

"I am."

"Then I am too." He patted my hand and rose. Tessy walked over to where Spock was seated and extended his hand, "welcome to the family Ambassador Spock. I apologize for my behavior last night."

Spock shook his hand. "Thank you."

Tessy walked back over and plopped down next to me. "So, are you allowed to leave these quarters yet?"

I looked over at Spock, he shook his head no. I turned to my brother, "apparently not yet."

"Well can I bring Nutmeg and Meagher to see you?" Mal asked.

"They are here? I would love to see them, but I think we should check with Dr. Crusher first." I stood and walked to the communication panel.

After conferring with Dr. Crusher, it was decided that a visit by two dogs I loved would be fine. Now to see what my Vulcan husband would think. Mal went back to their quarters and returned in a few minutes with both dogs. Nutmeg was glad to see me but gave Spock the French Bulldog side eye. However, I have to say she gives everyone she does not know, especially men, that look. Meagher on the other hand bounded into the room happy to have met more people to add to his circle of friends. Hundreds of years ago on Earth pit bulls were thought to be dangerous dogs, but I can tell you from experience that the only danger with Meagher was an overabundance of love and drool. I was surprised when I looked over and Spock was petting the drool monster, and Meagher was sitting calmly with his big old bully smile on his face. It was comforting to hear the thump of his tail as he made a new friend.

After about an hour I yawned, Spock stood motioning to the door. "Would you be so kind as to allow Grainne some rest?"

"Of course, come on Mal, let's go to the holodeck and give the puppies a good run." Tessy said, very agreeable this time.

Once Tessy and Mal were gone Spock came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Thank you," I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I am exhausted already."

"From the research I have conducted, that will continue through most of your pregnancy." Spock stated.

"Pregnancy, I can't seem to get that through my head." I whispered, putting my hands on my stomach.

"You are pregnant, Dr. Crusher assured me," he put one of his hands over mine.

"When will we return home?" I asked, "I find I am so tired of being here."

"Soon. We must attend the tribunal of Suneena and Pardek first. They are seeking asylum in the Federation and have requested that I attend. However, as your husband, your health and welfare come first." He replied, removing his hand.

"Well since the fatigue seems to be part of my pregnancy, what about my ability? How long will that be dampened. I hate the feeling of not being connected to anyone, especially you." I asked.

"Tonight, once all your guests have gone, I will begin to lessen the dampening. We must do this slowly." He countered.

"Can't you just fix me like you did fifteen years ago?"

"I believe as part of your pregnancy, your body knew you were pregnant before it was discovered by Dr. Crusher, and I believe it was your body that was protecting our children, striking out at the Romulans like you did." He answered.

"I have the same fear." I leaned against him, "I do not want anyone to know of my pregnancy until we are home safe on Vulcan."

"Agreed."

Later that day Tessius and Mal returned, then Tlok and Ambassador Riax. Will Riker and Deanna Troi also stopped by for a short time, as they were leaving Dr. Crusher arrived, medical kit in hand.

"Are you resting as instructed?" She asked once everyone was gone.

"I have no other choice." I smiled, "I have a Vulcan husband." I looked at Spock who was standing nearby, otherwise known as Vulcan hovering.

"I have limited her visitors to two at a time, less than one hour for each visit, with rest intervals between." He started, "I have been…"

"Spock," I replied, "she understands."

"Thank you, Ambassador Spock," Beverly said, "now let me check your precious cargo and your other injuries and then I will leave you be. Jean-Luc is in the corridor, impatiently waiting." She quickly scanned me with the medical tri-corder, paying special attention to my abdomen and head. "Well, your pregnancy is well established and doing good. The mild swelling in your brain has also resolved. But please be careful, for a few more days."

"Yes doctor. Do I have to stay in my quarters still? I want to get out and exercise, maybe walk in the arboretum with Tessy and Mal and their dogs."

"You can go out as of tomorrow, as long as your telepathic abilities are still dampened while you are in a large group, and if Ambassador Spock is with you."

"Thanks Dr. Crusher."

My final visitor was Jean-Luc, when he entered, he came over and sat next to me where I was on the couch. Spock sat in a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling today Grace?" he asked taking my hand.

"Better." I smiled, "Dr. Crusher told me I can go to the Arboretum tomorrow, as long as I have a certain Vulcan escort."

"And two guards." Spock added.

"She said nothing about guards." I retorted.

"That is my stipulation." Spock stated firmly.

"And mine." Jean-Luc said. "We are not giving anyone a chance again. Why do you think you are on the Enterprise and not the starbase?"

"Understood."

"So, the day after tomorrow we will begin the tribunal." Jean-Luc began. "You are not required to attend, however Ambassador Spock has been requested. You may attend if you wish, or you can stay here in your quarters. Tessy and Mal will be free to stay with you."

"I will stay here, I have had enough Romulans for a lifetime."

It took three days for the Federation to decide the fate of Suneena and Senator Pardek. As Suneena was just another of Sela's pawns, but also complicit in some of their deceit, she was granted asylum, with only a few stipulations. She was not allowed to be on Vulcan or Earth or near Ambassador Spock and I if we were off planet. To that end it was decided she would be sent to one of the Deep Space stations where she would be treated well and allowed to work as an assistant but monitored for the foreseeable future.

Senator Pardek could remain in Federation space as a political prisoner and would be sent somewhere far from Vulcan and Earth and would live out his days on house arrest and the Romulans abruptly disappeared from Federation space.

The day after the tribunal the Enterprise left Starbase 12 to deliver us home to Vulcan before heading on their next mission, I was so ready to be back planet side. Tessy and Mal were still on shore leave so they traveled with us. Once we arrived at Vulcan, Spock, myself, Tessy, Mal and the two dogs were beamed down to our home. It was hard to believe in the space of less than a month I went from an assistant to the Federation Ambassador to the wife of a living legend. From a single, carefree girl to a soon to be mother.

"Welcome to our home," I said as we stepped in through the front door. "You are welcome to stay while you are here." I turned and smiled at Spock, "though I do not know where the guest room is."

"I will show them," he stated, taking my small bag from me. "Please wait here."

Spock, Tessy and Mal were gone for about five minutes while I waited on the couch in the living room surrounded by puppy love. When they returned Spock sat in a nearby chair as Tessy and Mal joined me on the couch.

"I have some news to share with you," Spock began, "however, this must remain confidential for now."

Tessy turned to Spock, a confused look on his face. "More surprises?"

"Your sister is pregnant." Spock stated plainly.

"That explains it!" Tessy stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up into a warm hug, "the echo."

"The echo?" I asked.

"You have an echo, I thought it had something to do with the dampening of your ability, and the gradual release over the past few days. But it has to be the pregnancy."

Mal stood and pushed Tessy away, wanting to get her hugs in too. "Oh Grace, that is wonderful news, just wonderful news." She wiped a tear from her face. "Please let me know when it is time, I will come." Tessy affectionately assured her he would do his best to be there too.

Despite his joy he seemed concerned too as if something was on his mind. I asked him what was going on. "I got a message today, the Morgaine hasn't reported in and is three days late, probably nothing" he paused, "I'm so glad Sis' that you are happy and sorry I'm galivanting all over the galaxy." He managed a crooked, devious smile and I chuckled to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Planet Vulcan – 5 years later:**

The front door opened, and Spock walked in followed by none other than Jean-Luc Picard. I smiled at my former love. "Welcome to our home Jean-Luc." I walked toward him, just as William ran by yelling something, I almost tripped over him. That child is going to be the death of me.

"He looks just like Tessy did as a child." Jean-Luc began, "except the Vulcan ears."

"I wish he had Spock's temperament." I replied. Shaking my head, "that was William."

"Named for your father?" he asked.

"Yes," I paused, "let me get them."

"Them?"

Spock suddenly spoke up, "we have fraternal twin sons."

I left Spock and Jean-Luc to talk while I went to the boy's room to collect my children. Sarek and William were engaged in a game of 3-dimensional chess at the moment. Yes, they are 4, but their father taught them the game and they love it. Sarek, named for his paternal grandfather, is the spitting image of his father as a boy, except he has my hazel eyes. William, named for my father, looks just like my brother Tessius did when he was four, except for his father's warm brown eyes and the Vulcan ears. They are as different as Spock and I and yet the perfect combination of both of us. Sarek is very much a typical Vulcan child, though he is prone to an occasional smile. William is just like my brother, a whirling dervish, and smart as a whip. They both excel at school and are relatively well behaved for their ages.

"Boys, please come with me." I stated holding out my hands. They both quickly complied. "I would like to introduce you to a very special friend of your father and I."

I walked to the living room hand in hand with them. Spock and Jean-Luc were seated on the couch. They looked up when we returned. "This is mother and father's friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard." I explained.

"Introduce yourselves," Spock assured them, "as we have practiced."

Sarek dropped my hand first and walked to Jean-Luc, extending his small hand. "It is very nice to meet you sir, I am Sarek, son of Spock and Grainne."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sarek." Jean-Luc shook his hand. He then turned his gaze to William who was slowly trying to hide behind my skirt. He is my shy boy. "And who do we have here?" he questioned.

I gently pushed William forward, giving him an encouraging pat on the head.

"I…I…I am William, sir. Son of Spock and Grainne and brother to Sarek."

"It is also a pleasure to meet you William." Jean-Luc said, gently shaking my younger, by 3 minutes, son's hand. Once Jean-Luc let go of William's hand, my shy boy retreated behind my skirts again.

"Boys, you may return to your room if you wish." I said, I was itching to find out why Jean-Luc was in our living room. Sarek stepped closer and took William's hand, soon they were gone, probably back to their game of chess.

"Those are some strapping young men you have there." Jean-Luc said.

"Thank you," I agreed, I took my seat next to Spock. "So, is this a social call?"

"In fact, it is." Jean-Luc said, "The Enterprise was asked by Ambassador Riax to take her to a conference. We were close enough to Vulcan that I made the executive decision to divert here as I heard that Spock was at the Vulcan Science Academy. I naturally assumed you would be here too."

"Well, you are always welcome." I smiled. "We will be here for the next year or so, as we prepare to welcome our daughter."

"A daughter. Congratulations."

"Yes, and I hope she looks like her mother." Spock interjected.

"She will have your ears," I retorted. Spock raised that eyebrow, one that I have come to love.

We spent the next hour catching up with Jean-Luc. I was delighted to hear that Will Riker and Deanna Troi were dating again and even considering marriage. Worf was no longer on the Enterprise, having gone to Deep Space Nine. Data and the rest of the command crew were still on the Enterprise, I asked Jean-Luc to give them my regards. I told him that Tessy and Mal were doing well, settling in on his first command and just welcoming their first child, a daughter named Rowan, and that I missed them. Jean-Luc told me of Tessy's rough start but assured me he'll get his fourth pip back. Jean-Luc smiled, "I recommended a new first officer that will whip him into shape and Mal will be posted to his ship as well."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc." When Jean-Luc took his leave, I gave him a warm hug. "Be well," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Live long and prosper."

That night when we were getting ready for bed Spock wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing his hands on my slightly swollen belly. "I hope our daughter looks like you." He kissed the top of my head, "you are the most beautiful woman I know. You and our children are the things I hold most dear to me." He whispered into my hair.

"I know, I love you too."

The End!


End file.
